Mate for Each Other
by The Happy Donut
Summary: Janet and Eddie have been friends for the longest time. What do you get when you take two best friends and set them up with each other on a dating site? Maybe everything they were looking for was right in front of them all along.
1. Chapter 1

_[Note: Hey guys, I thought I'd try something new. This idea just came to me last night so I thought I'd put it to paper. This will not be as long a Bridging the Gap, but it will be a few chapters long. Enjoy and don't forget to review!:)]_

Eddie stared at his laptop for what seemed like an hour. Why was this so hard? He knew that his friends were right about his current lifestyle. He needed someone more stable than the one-night-stands he was getting so used to. Eddie knew deep down that he, himself wanted more out of life than a series of shallow encounters with anything female that moved. He was thirty, it was time to get serious about finding that elusive 'one' Owen was always talking about.

"_Eddie you gotta get serious about this dating thing," Nick said, "I don't want you to be the only 65 year old uncle at my son's wedding." Nick punched him in the arm playfully._

"_Yeah man, why don't you try out the new dating website on the community noticeboard? It's pretty good. That's how Pizza Girl set Ikey up with Marcy the other night and they really hit it off," Phil chimed in._

"_Alright, alright already," Eddie replied irritably, "I have no idea why my love life is of sudden interest to either one of you bozos but if it'll shut you up, I'll do it. Can we just drop it now?"_

That was three days ago. Now, as Eddie sat before the blank personal information form and the impatient blinking cursor, he kicked himself mentally for ever agreeing to this in the first place. With a frustrated growl he snapped the lid of his notebook shut and shoved his seat backwards. Covering his face with his hands, he stared up at the ceiling as though it held the secrets to the universe. "I need a beer," he grunted finally. And with that he bolted up, grabbed his jacket and left the house.

* * *

><p>"Hey Eddie," Janet's familiar face was all Eddie needed to calm down and come to his senses. Sully's was swimming with the tall, the tan and the trim. It was all he could do to keep from just continuing his winning streak with them and go home with one of them. He planted himself on his designated stool right by the beer taps and smiled at Janet as she served him a draft. Janet. The one constant in his life. The one person who didn't give him a hard time about his dating life or the way he liked his women – free, drunk and up for anything.<p>

"Hey," he said taking a swig of beer, "What's with all the skirts?" he asked crassly, sure that Janet wouldn't mind.

Janet cringed at the phrase. _How could a guy that clueless about how women like to be treated, get so much action?_ She thought disappointedly but followed that thought up with another, _Because he's gorgeous that's how. Apparently, just being male and gorgeous is enough to get you laid with one of these girls._

"Women's swim team over from the Flats. They needed a place to practice and guess who volunteered to put up the space?" Janet rolled her eyes at Sully.

Eddie snorted, "Boy, Sully's really milking his privileges as the acting superintendent at Knight's Ridge High huh? He's gonna have hell to pay once the Cupcake Kid gets back."

"Yeah like you would have said no to a group of tall leggy goddesses," Janet said smiling as she continued gnawing on her piece of gum.

Janet and Eddie had been friends ever since his injury after high school. He would come into her father's hardware store just to help out and he and Janet wound up spending a lot of time together. They learned more about each other in the couple of years he worked with her father than their entire time at high school. No surprise there because throughout high school they dwelled in different circles so the opportunity never presented itself and unfortunately because the Ridge was such a tiny little hamlet, the norms of high school kind of followed Eddie around much after graduation. There were certain expectations that went with being Eddie Latekka. He had to dress a certain way, hold a certain image and be seen only with a certain kind of girl. Eddie would never have admitted this to anyone, but he was initially shamefully grateful for the fact that he and Janet hung out in the privacy of her father's hardware store. He was free to break himself of that image and just be himself around her. What's more is that he got to really enjoy being with her without getting the third degree from everyone else.

He flashed a lopsided grin now, "Well I wouldn't want to be rude…"

Janet rolled her eyes but smiled as she lifted two pitchers of beer off the counter and went around delivering them to tables.

Eddie let his gaze wander over the crowd and assessed the talent in the room. There were definitely good prospects. These women where a whole new brand of sexy. They were in tracks and sweatshirts. Some of them were in plain sports bras, but their bodies said it all. Eddie was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear Ikey pull up a chair next to him.

"What goes on Eddie?" Ikey asked motioning to Janet for a beer.

"Not much you know, just checking out the talent in the room," Eddie replied sheepishly, grateful Janet wasn't around to hear him. He didn't know why her opinion mattered so much to him. He knew she knew what he was and what he wasn't. So the fear that she may actually see him differently and start alienating him was irrational.

As if on cue, Janet walked back up to them and smiled at Ikey, "What's doing, Ike? You hear about the Women's swim team too?"

"Nope," Ikey said and turned to flash a devilish grin at Eddie. Eddie, who silently willed Ikey not to say what came next, "But my man Eddie here was just telling me…"

"How much I hate champagne," Eddie chimed in quickly. Ikey looked confused.

"Okay," Janet said slowly a brow raised.

"Well we better get going," Eddie motioned at Ikey and tossed a few dollar bills on the counter.

"Hey speaking of girls," Ikey continued, "Phys and Nicky told me about your little experiment," he grinned at Eddie whose eyes widened like saucers.

"What experiment?" Janet asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Uh, it's nothing. I'm going on a blind date, that's all," Eddie said practically shoving Ikey off the barstool. He figured he wasn't completely lying about it. "C'mon Ikey let's go."

"_You're_ going on a blind date?" Janet scoffed.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Eddie asked turning to her. Her disbelief bothered him.

"Well nothing. It's just that… you know what? Good for you," Janet finished, swabbing the counter with a rag.

"No, no, really. Why is it so unbelievable that I would go on a blind date?" Eddie asked taking a seat again. His motives for a quick getaway now a fading thought.

"Eddie I thought you wanted to go-" Ikey said.

"Honestly, I didn't mean anything by it. I'm happy for you. I guess it just surprised me because it's not like you to date a woman you haven't eyeballed first. You know," she said shoving him in the chest playfully, "Given her the 'ol once over?"

"You sayin' I'm shallow?" he asked, no believing what he was hearing.

Janet smiled and looked down to try and hide it, which irritated Eddie even more, "Well. Eddie. C'mon now, you have to admit you only ever go out with girls who meet a certain criteria."

"Oh really? And what 'criteria' is that?" he challenged.

"You know what? Forget I said anything."

"No, it's too late now," Eddie insisted. Was this really how she saw him? As a petty, shallow, boneheaded jock? Moreover, why did it bother him that she noticed his gravy train with women?

Janet sighed, "She has to have…" she held out her hands in front of her chest to indicate a larger pair of breasts.

"Arthritis?" he asked.

Janet rolled her eyes and laughed, "No! She has to be well stacked. She has to be tall…"

"And skinny," Ikey chimed in.

"Oh good. You're weighing in," Eddie shot at Ikey sarcastically.

"Well it's true," Janet said and Eddie looked back at her, wounded. "And well when you said 'blind date', the first thing that came to mind was Gwyneth Palthrow from Shallow Hal," she giggled. "I mean can you imagine the look on his face if a girl out of those criteria turned up," she said laughing with Ikey.

"The guy would have a heart attack," Ikey laughed with her.

"I know!" she laughed some more. All this, to Eddie's despair. He got up and took his jacket with him and slung it over his shoulders.

"Well I'm glad my life is so amusing to you," he said, "If you'll excuse me, I'm off to finalise arrangements with my blind date," he continued smugly, narrowing his eyes at Janet.

"Oh Eddie," Janet coaxed half-heartedly, still not able to wipe the smile off her face, "We were only kidding."

"No, you made your point. I'm as shallow as a kiddie pool," he leaned over the counter and brought his face close to hers, only an inch away. "Let me tell you something Meadows, you're going to swallow those words someday." His breath was hot against her ear and it sent shudders down her spine.

Her face grew serious and the laughter left her eyes, "We'll see. I'm not usually wrong about these things."

Straightening up he tugged his collar emphatically, "Yeah. I guess we'll see." Janet stared after him and Ikey as they left, wondering what had just happened. Why had her body reacted to Eddie's proximity the way it had? Why did she wish he stayed a while longer? She shook her head abruptly. This was insane. This was Eddie Latekka for crying out loud! She went back to cleaning the counter and serving drinks to the patrons. But even as she did she knew that that feeling that sprang up in her wasn't leaving anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Eddie stormed back into his and Phil's house. He marched over to the computer and opened the lid again. The personal page opened up again and he began filling it in with a new sense of determination – to prove his best friend wrong. Where did she get off, calling him shallow, anyway? When he was done with the form he gave it a once-over it, grateful that they could have aliases and were not obligated to post pictures of themselves. As an experiment by the Psych Dept. at Dufresne, the objective of the site was to see how people connected with each other without basing it on prejudices of looks, race, age or lifestyle. As far as Eddie was concerned he was relieved about not giving away his real name or photo. He had a few obsessed football fans, not necessarily all female, who still hassled him from time to time. So for now, he was more than happy to be identified as 'LightKnight'.<p>

Eddie smiled in satisfaction as he looked over his application and hit 'Send'. With a sigh he closed the laptop and went to bed.

The next day Eddie woke up to the ring of his cell phone playing Poison's Sweet Cherry Pie. He groaned and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. Checking the screen he saw it was almost noon. He'd slept away half his Saturday.

"Hello?" he asked still groggy.

"Eddie? Were you still asleep?" Janet's voice asked.

"No, I'm up. I'm up. What's wrong?" he said sitting up in bed.

"Uh, I just had a minute at work so I thought I'd call in and check on you. You seemed really creased at me when you left last night. Just making sure we're good."

"We're good," Eddie replied and couldn't keep the smile from spreading across his face. He'd gotten to her.

"Are you sure? Because you know we were just kidding around right?" Janet asked nervously.

"Sure. Kidding. But you _do _ think I'm shallow," Eddie confirmed.

"Let's not get into that again," she replied reluctantly with a chuckle.

"Fair enough," Eddie let it go.

"Are we still meeting up for the book fair?" she asked.

"Book fair?"

"You know, the one you promised you'd come to? It's for charity. You said that you wanted to help the elementary school get their new cafe-gym-atorium. Well, you have to buy books in order to get them there. Besides, I need help carrying the books I buy. You're my muscle."

Eddie groaned, "Can't you get someone else to help?"

"If I could, do you really think I'd be waking your highness from his royal bed chamber?"

"Good point," he said with a grimace, "Alight. Well I'll see you in the town square in an hour."

When he hung up he took a shower and got dressed. As he went scouting around for his keys he heard an alert pop up on his laptop. Curious, he walked over to it and checked the status update and found he had two viable options waiting for him; 'X3mDriven' and 'RealMe'. Due to the shortage of singles in the town the moderators of the site allowed you to pick just one of the options.

Eddie's heart began thumping in his chest as he stared at the monitor. He clicked on X3mDriven and read her profile. Taurus, 5'6, redhead, went to Vassar. And under hobbies and Interests she listed hiking, fishing, mountain biking and sailing and she enjoyed playing videogames and reading magazines. Eddie grimaced. Not what he expected to find. How could the site have gotten him matched so wrongly? Suddenly his phone beeped and he checked the text message. It was from Janet, 'You coming or what?' Eddie hesitantly looked at the screen at RealMe, and decided to get to it later. Closing it he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_[Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. Wasn't sure how people would like them just being friends for a while…__]_

Ch 2

"What took you so long?" Janet demanded when Eddie snuck up behind her and startled her.

"C'mon Janet, you can't rush perfection," Eddie said haughtily striking a comical pose.

"Oh that's adorable, you have a crush on yourself," Janet said sarcastically and then leaned in toward him like she was imparting a state secret, "I'd be careful though, the guy you're in love with is a total windbag."

Eddie made a face and dropped his act, "Alright now, play nice. I gave up a Saturday afternoon for you. Do you have any clue how many girls would kill to be you right now?"

"They can have you," Janet replied, dumping a stack of books into Eddie's arms, "I just need the muscle," she smiled and continued walking.

Eddie couldn't keep the smile off his face. He knew that she hated it when he strutted around and acted like he was God's gift to women, which was why he enjoyed it even more. He fell into step beside her and followed her around as she went through some old records.

"Aha! I've been looking for the Pixie's _Bossanova_ record forever!" Janet said triumphantly with a broad smile on her face.

"You're kidding, right?" Eddie said looking at the record with disgust, "There is not a machine in the city that will play that thing."

"I have a turn table at home," Janet replied ignoring his expression as she moved to the next stall. She looked through the books and distractedly asked Eddie, "Why aren't you picking up any books? Don't see anything you like?" When Eddie didn't respond, she looked up to find him smiling at the cute sales girl on the other side of the table.

Eddie's eyes darted to Janet and she rolled her eyes at him, "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. You're right, you're not shallow at all," she mumbled back and walked around him. Janet wasn't jealous. But it irritated her that when she hung out with him he would get distracted by a pretty young thing so easily and forget she was even around. She looked over at him and noticed he was scanning the square aimlessly. "How's your blind date experiment going? Have you called her?"

"No, it doesn't look very promising. She's not my type," Eddie replied distractedly.

Janet shook her head, "I don't get you sometimes. You say you want to find the right one, but it doesn't always seem like it. It's like you would rather sleep with all the wrong ones while you're waiting."

"What's wrong with that? Keeps me occupied," Eddie teased, knowing it was getting to her. How he loved to torture her like this.

"Ugh. All I'm saying is, if the right one is around here somewhere, and she saw the way you were living, it would just put her off and you may never meet her."

"You know, why do we always talk about _my_ love life and bad choices? Why can't we ever talk about yours?"

"Well sure, if we had any to talk about. But I don't make bad choices," she replied smugly.

"I beg to differ, slugger," Eddie replied elbowing her in the arm, and she looked up at him questioningly, "The purple hair incident?"

"That was purely experimental, Eddie and you know it," she wagged a finger at him warningly. Eddie just laughed and shrugged.

"Hey bad choices are bad choices. What about that time you climbed up on the water tower, got drunk and began kicking beer bottles off the parapet?"

"That was spring break, sophomore year. How do you even remember that?" she asked shocked.

"Ammo," he answered finally, "I knew it'd come in handy someday."

"That wasn't a bad choice," she insisted.

"I think Officer Higgins would say otherwise. You conked him right out when one of those bottles hit him square in the head."

"Okay, okay, so I have done stupid things. But I grew up. Have you?"

"I think I'll buy some old car and Hot Rod magazines," Eddie said finally looking across the square.

"Why, is Megan Fox selling them?" she couldn't resist. Eddie turned and looked at her and she flashed him a disarming smile.

"There you go again calling me shallow," Eddie said exasperatedly throwing his arms up in the air.

"Oh c'mon now, don't be so touchy. What're friends for if not to give you a hard time once in a while?" Janet said.

"You know there's nothing wrong with wanting the girl you date to be pretty," Eddie said defensively.

"And how well has that worked out for you in the past?"

"That doesn't mean anything. I date casually because I choose to. But when I have made up my mind to meet 'the one' you can bet your cute little heinie," he smacked her butt a little and she yelped in surprise, going red all over, "She'll be here for keeps."

"So when you decide to meet her, you're hoping she'll what? Just fall into your arms?" Janet challenged returning to her normal colour.

"Janet I can sweep any woman off her feet. Just need the right broom," he winked at her and tried swinging his arm around her casually but she shrugged it off.

"I hope, for your sake you're as smooth as they say you are," Janet blurted out and her eyes widened.

"What?" Eddie asked and stopped walking, "What who says?"

"Uh nothing," she replied quickly.

"Have you been talking to my dates?"

"Eddie, I'm a bartender. Believe it or not I don't go looking to talk to the floozies you take home every night. They come to me, the bearer of the booze and then they find you."

Eddie remained quiet for a while and they continued walking. "So how smooth do they say I am?"

Janet laughed and wiggled her eyebrows at him, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Well?"

"They said that you anticipate their moves before they can act," she said casually fiddling with her ring.

"Yeah? What else?" this was intriguing. And not just because it was Janet telling him this. It was oddly nice, hearing her talk about him like that.

"Uh... they say you, uh... Eddie this is stupid. Why do I have to tell you this? You already know that every one of those women sleep with you, no questions asked. Is your ego that deflated that you need _me_ to give you reasons as to why you're irresistible to women?"

Eddie clutched his heart faking hurt.

Janet giggled, "Tell you what, you go get your magazines I'll keep looking too and when we're done we'll get a waffle cone. My treat. Call us even for putting up with me and your book carrying services."

Eddie frowned and pouted as he walked away, still feigning hurt from her last comment, "Better be a big one."

* * *

><p>Phil was planted on the couch watching the news when Eddie got back. He was carrying about a box full of magazines and Phil looked at him as though he were missing an appendage.<p>

"It's for charity," Eddie stated, reading his friend's mind.

"So you decided to fund the school gym all on your own?" Phil asked nodding in approval, "Oh well at least we have new material for the bathroom. Anything on Studebakers?"

"I don't know, have a look," Eddie replied tossing the box on the couch and disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a beer in his hand. He leaned against the doorframe and took a swig as he watched Phil rummage through the box.

"Hey Pizza Girl was asking how the dating site application went," Phil said thumbing through a magazine.

"You told her? Aw Phys…"

"She's my girlfriend. Something you could do to learn a thing or two about," Phil said tossing the magazine aside, "Besides it was her idea."

"So what? Now she's gonna tell Hannah… and Janet. Oh my God, Janet!" Eddie looked bug-eyed at Phil, "Phil please tell me you told her not to say anything to anybody."

"No, but despite what you think Eddie, your life isn't that fascinating. I don't think she would even think to mention it to anyone." Phil looked at him for a moment, "Why can't Janet know about it?"

"She and Ikey were on my case about how I only date figure eights. And then Ikey, idiot, brought up the 'experiment' so to save face I told her it was just a blind date. If she finds out it isn't I'll never live it down. Just tell your girl to hush puppy."

Phil grinned, "You lied to Janet?"

"Yeah, so what?" Eddie shrugged it off like it was dirt on his shoulder.

"Nothing it's just that she was probably the only girl you've ever been totally honest with," Phil mirrored his friend's shrug and looked at the TV screen, "Plus if she finds out you lied to her, she'll rip you a new one. You know how she is."

"Well she's the only friend I have who is female and I haven't dated," Eddie replied taking his spot right next to Phil.

"Right, right," was all Phil said.

They continued to watch the news in silence and then, "I mean she'st a friend. So she doesn't get on my case about calling her or making plans with her. Other girls I go out with suddenly become Velcro after one date. I have to lie to them or hurt them."

"So you rather tell them you're gonna call and then don't, than just tell them you're not interested and get them off your back?"

"That's right," Eddie replied.

"Muuuch better," Phil said nodding slowly, sarcastically giving Eddie a thumbs-up. "Well so why did you lie to her?"

"I didn't exactly lie. If I pick someone off that website, it will be a blind date. I won't even know her name."

"Oh I guess you got a point there," Phil conceded staring at the screen again. "So how's the picking process coming along?"

"Slim. I only got two viable matches and the first was a total disaster. She's too extreme and outdoorsy," Eddie grimaced.

"But you love camping and fishing and ice fishing and pretty much anything to do with nature. So what's the hang up?" Phil looked confused.

"Yeah _I _like all those things but I don't want to be with some Amazon chick," Eddie replied defensively looking at Phil like he was crazy, "I want a girl to be a girl."

"That is so sexist, Eddie. You men disgust me sometimes," Phil replied and switched channels.

"What do you do, Phys? Sit on the can all day reading Ladies' Home Journal?" Eddie asked incredulously.

Phil reached over and pulled a book out from between the cushions, "_Feminine Mystique._ Pizza Girl gave it to me. I'm up to chapter six. Women were confined to their sexual biological roles as housewives and mothers and are told that doing otherwise would upset the social balance."

Eddie shuddered, "Why don't you try getting out? You haven't tried since that one time you thought you lost your girlfriend," Eddie asked.

"So who was the second one?" Phil said ignoring Eddie.

"RealMe. Whoever she is, I didn't get a chance to check out her profile. I had to meet Janet at the town square." Eddie got up and went to his room to retrieve his Notebook.

"You didn't even glance at the picture? I find that hard to believe," Phil called after him.

"No pictures. Just aliases and avatars. X3m's one was a mountain bike, go figure. And RealMe… oh well will you look at that, she's got a picture of a flower."

Phil looked over his shoulder and made a face at Eddie, "That's an orchid."

"Who cares? She's off to a great start already," Eddie replied excitedly, rubbing his hands together as if to warm them up. He wiggled his fingers and then clicked on her profile. "Listen to this: _I wasn't going to sign up on this website, but am doing it under protest, because believe it or not, I have a friend threatening me with a bag of oysters, holding it against my back as I fill this personal message out. (By the way, in case you didn't already pick up on this, I'm deathly allergic to shellfish. There's one thing you now know about me__)," _ Eddie smiled. This girl was funny! He went on,_ "The reason I don't believe in this new age crap of meeting your soul mate online is because I think to myself, "If I can't get a date out here in the real world, how on earth… sorry, how in cyber space is a computer going to do a better job of it by crunching numbers? But 'lo and behold, here I am nevertheless, writing to an amorphous elusive guy, hoping that maybe he'll see in me what the guys who swarm around me every day are obviously not picking up on. That is, if he isn't already one of the many jerks I've met in this town. Believe me, we have a few,_" Eddie snorted in agreement. "_The kind of job I work, you just know you'll have your share of jerk the second you step the place. Anyway, running outta space here, so I'll give you the Reader's Digest version of RealMe. I'm single, I don't have any spectacular hobbies or interests – my life revolves around my family and work, but even so I'd like there to be a third element in my life. That's where you come in. If you're looking for something serious and permanent, then PLEASE by all means, get in touch__." _ Turning to Phil he smiled, "I can't believe this. For once you and your bubble headed hippie girlfriend are on to something!"

"Eddie, we always make more sense than you do. It's just that you're so pig-headed that it takes a little hand-forcing to get you to do something," Phil gloated. He loved being right. But more over he enjoyed seeing his friend excited over a girl's personality for a change without factoring in her looks.

"This is unbelievable. She's smart, funny, and she's probably a knock out," Eddie said mischievously elbowing his friend.

"Oy, vey," Phil said exasperatedly, "Only _you_ could completely miss the point of the site. Don't go into this with high expectations Eddie. You know you're setting yourself up for disappointment if you do. The idea is so that you cannot put a face or a dress size to the personality. If you like her, make sure that it's because of what you see here," he said tapping the screen of the laptop, "and not up here," he tapped Eddie's temple. "I mean she said her life revolves around her family. She could have kids..."

"She said she was single," Eddie reminded him, "You have to be married to have kids, Phys."

"Maybe she found a way around that," Phil shot back sarcastically.

"She's not a mom," Eddie replied, irritated by Phil's attitude. This was really exciting for him and Phil was ruining it.

"Look all I'm saying is that you should go into it without any preconceived notions," Phil insisted.

"Phys would you lighten up? Of course I like what I see here," he said smiling at the personal message, "Don't tell me you think I'm shallow too."

"Not shallow, no. Tunnel visioned, yes," Phil said slapping Eddie's thigh before he exited the room, leaving Eddie to decide what his next move was going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Hannah came into the bar and parked herself on a stool, "four shots of tequila barkeep, and keep 'em coming."

Janet looked over at Hannah from the beer taps and smiled broadly, "Coming right up. What're you doing here? I thought it was mother-son night over at your house."

Hannah sighed, "Mother-son night quickly turned into father-son night when Nick came over with this stupid new video game Sam's been wanting. Suddenly my super cool cupcake bake off seemed totally lame."

Janet shot a sympathetic look her friend's way, "Oh honey, parent-envy?"

"No, no. I just have to accept the fact that I am no longer the coolest person in my son's life. It's alright I guess, it's better that it happened now rather than later."

Janet laughed, "Hannah Sam's nuts about you, you know that. It's just that this whole new thing with Nick has its novelty you know? It's new, it's exciting."

"And I'm the old woman in the shoe," Hannah grimaced.

"It's not quite that bad," Janet said.

"I don't want to talk about me anymore. Let's talk about you. What's new?" Hannah asked brightening up considerably.

"The specials on the chalkboard has changed. Sully finally made us take down the hot wings platter," Janet replied casually.

"Anything else?" Hannah asked expectantly.

"We got new coffee pots," Janet replied.

"Anything else?" Hannah pressed.

"No," Janet shot her a strange look.

"Anything _else_?" Hannah pressed further.

"Other than 'no'? No," Janet frowned at Hannah, "What is with you?"

"The dating site Janet! The dating site, what's new with the dating site?" Hannah busted.

Janet looked around in alarm, "Will you keep your voice down? And nothing is new. The site paired me up with eight guys. None of them will work. Ain't that a kick in the head? I am compatible with eight guys on this site, but here in the real world, I haven't had a date in… forever."

"Eight guys?" Hannah exclaimed, "You're matched with eight guys? We have to go shopping. Get you at least eight new outfits. Oh Janet this is going to be so fun! I swear," Hannah was starting to salivate.

"Oh my God," Janet rolled her eyes, "I said all that and all you heard was 'eight guys'."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. So why won't any of them 'work'? Whatever that means," She murmured under her breath.

"They're into stuff I'm not interested in," she shrugged simply.

"_All_ of them?" Hannah found that hard to believe.

"Ye- well, okay not all. But after the first three, I kinda just gave up on it. This was a dumb idea, Hannah, I don't know why I let you talk me into it."

"Okay Janet, will you promise me something? Before you can write off the site entirely, will you just please check the rest of the guys out first?"

Janet sighed leaning on the bar and spotted Eddie walking in. She panicked and her heart started thumping, "Okay Hannah, here comes Eddie. Please, please, _please_ do not say anything about the website. I don't want him to think I'm so sad and pathetic that I can't even get a date."

"Eddie knows you better than I do. He won't judge."

"Be that as it may, I don't want him knowing," Janet hissed, as Eddie got closer to them. "Just don't say anything!"

"Ladies," Eddie greeted nodding at them and parking himself on the stool next to Hannah's.

"What'll ya have?" Janet asked, already half way pouring is beer.

"Looks like you already know," Eddie said pointing at the tumbler in her hand. He took a closer look at her and noticed she was flushed red, then he looked at Hannah who was throwing her back out trying to avoid eye contact with him. Something was up. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?" Hannah asked.

"You're both being weird."

"Nick told me about your date," Hannah smiled swatting Eddie in the arm.

"What date?" Janet piped up.

"Oh didn't Eddie tell you?" Hannah said pointing at a redder than beet Eddie, "Nick fixed him up with one of his friends' sisters."

"Eddie you never told me you were going on a… wait is this the blind date?" Janet asked narrowing her eyes. Eddie chose to stare at his glass and avoid replying as much as possible, "But you told me that was not going to work out."

"This is a different girl," Eddie said quietly.

"Oh," Janet replied still a little miffed that he didn't tell her, "What's her name?"

"Sloan."

"Sloan?" Hannah repeated.

"Yeah, Sloan," Eddie replied. Then clearing his throat he said, "I see Owen." And with that he took his beer and disappeared into the crowded bar.

"Okay it's not just me right? Eddie was being really evasive?" Hannah asked.

"Very evasive," Janet replied, looking worried.

* * *

><p>Later that night, once the bar was rid of the last of its patrons, Janet began stacking the chairs on the tables and mopping up.<p>

"Where'd everybody go?" A deep voice called and Janet leaped back with a start.

"Eddie?" she asked trying to get a better look at the stalky shadowy figure that emerged out of the darkness. It was Eddie. A very drunk Eddie. "What're you still doing here? I thought I was the only one in here."

Trying to get his eyes to focus, Eddie staggered and dropped into a booth. Pushing himself back he leaned against the wall and let his feet dangle. "Why're _you_ here?" he asked drunkenly.

"I work here," Janet replied and continued to mop up, "Why didn't you go back with Owen?"

"He and Alison…," Eddie slurred the rest of his sentence so Janet didn't get what he said.

"Aw man, now I'm gonna have to take you back home. Is your main mission in life to make _mine_ harder?" Janet asked irritably. It had been a long night. During which time she had two beers spilled on her and witnessed one bar brawl. She'd maxed out her limit of patience and calm.

"Nope. That's just a bonus," even in his drunken state Eddie's signature lopsided grin was charming.

"You weigh a tonne," Janet murmured under her breath, "Don't know how I'm gonna get you into the car."

"I'll take my truck," Eddie said jabbing his thumb to the truck out the window.

"The hell you will. In fact," she dropped the mop, walking over to him she held out her hand, "Gimme your keys. You're not driving anywhere."

"Aw hell just leave me here," Eddie waved carelessly tossing the keys to her but missing.

"Eddie don't be stupid," Janet said putting the bucket and mop back into the closet and turning off most of the lights. There was suddenly a dim glow in the bar that Janet always found romantic. But Eddie Latekka was the very last guy she wanted to think about that feeling with.

"Hey! Where'd all the lights go?" Eddie asked bolting up out of his seat.

Janet walked over to him and held out her hand, "Sheesh, could you be any more drunk? Here, take my hand."

Eddie felt around for her arm and caught hold of something.

"Is that my arm?" Janet asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Doesn't feel like an arm," Eddie replied sheepishly, thankful that it was too dark for her to catch him blush.

"Then maybe you should let it go," She said calmly.

"Sorry," he said releasing her instantly. She took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. Eddie was a heavy guy. Not to mention the high difference between him and Janet that made it impossible for him to lean on her very well.

"Eddie, you're gonna snap my neck in half," she grunted, "Just wrap both arms around my shoulders so that I have a better grip on ya."

Somehow, she managed to get him out into the parking lot. Eddie stuck to her back like a second skin.

"Okay you need to lean against the station wagon so that I can lock up Sully's," she instructed, palming him off on the vehicle. When she got back, she noticed he was already in the car. "How did you…?" she looked in confusion at her best friend smiling at her through the window.

She got in and they drove out of Sully's parking lot. When they pulled up to Eddie's house Janet turned off ignition and they both sat in silence.

"Okay, do you want to tell me what's going on with you lately? It's not like you to get boozed up this bad. Is something wrong?" she asked turning to him.

"No," Eddie replied, "Everything's perfect. And I'm not just saying that either."

"Well then why the alcohol Eddie? I hate it when you get this wasted," Janet said sincerely. Eddie smiled. He loved Janet's sincerity. No girl he'd ever known thought twice about his wellbeing the way she did. He didn't know what he'd do without her.

"Sorry," he grimaced, "I was just anxious about some stuff and I let it get out of hand."

"Anxious about what?"

"Well happy, anxious," he laughed derisively, "This date thing. She seems perfect," he said wistfully and then realised who he was talking to, "You know from what I've heard about her."

"Okay," Janet said, "That's a good thing."

"I just can't shake the feeling that's she may be too good to be true," Eddie admitted, "She's funny and sweet. And… I mean what if we started going out and she changed on me? Don't get me wrong, I love the life I have now. But it's…"

"… scary," Janet finished for him softly, "To put yourself out there. For a meaningful relationship. It's scary," she said simply, with a shrug.

Eddie looked at her in surprise. The moonlight cast a deep blue glow on her face, "Exactly. I'm hoping she's all the things I think she is and more, but… well people aren't really that perfect, are they?" It seemed like more of a statement than a question.

"I don't know how people are, Eddie," Janet replied ruefully with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Eddie realised he'd hit a nerve. He knew that Janet had never been in a relationship before. But for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. Why would a smart, pretty, funny, strong girl like this still be single? _You have to admit, you only go out with girls who meet a certain criteria… She has to be well stacked and tall… _Janet's words echoed in his head and he instantly felt ashamed. Who was he to judge anyone? He was exactly like every other guy in the Ridge who judged beauty by outward adornment.

"I better get inside," Eddie said looking outside his window. "Thanks for rescuing me."

"Anytime," Janet smiled. She watched as Eddie got out of the car and landed flat on his face. "Oh!" she exclaimed getting out of the car and hurrying on to the other side. "Are you alright?" she flipped him over onto his back and he wasn't responding. His eyes were closed. "Eddie?" she shook him violently, "_Eddie_?" She shook him again. "Oh God. Oh please God…" she had no idea what she was praying for. She held his nose, opened his mouth, and began giving him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. A couple of huffs and then…

Janet could have sworn she felt his lips tighten around hers. His tongue probed her mouth as well. Just to make sure, she let go of his chin and nose. There was no mistaking his lips moving against hers this time. He was kissing her! She flew apart from him like shrapnel. "Ugh! You are such a pain in the ass!" Eddie remained motionless on the pavement but Janet wasn't buying into it this time. "Eddie get up or I will drag you to bed if I have to. Think of all the grass burns…" She reached for his hand and with a sound yank pulled him up into the sitting position. Slapping his cheek a couple of times, she got him to open his eyes.

"Hey," he said softly looking into her eyes, "Your eyes have a little blue in them."

Janet blushed and then regained control of the situation, "That's because my eyes are blue. C'mon let me help you up."

When she finally got him to the door, an unamused Phil helped Janet take him upstairs to his room, "He should be okay now," Phil said taking off his shoes.

"Phil?" Eddie called, his face mashed into the pillow.

"Yeah buddy. I'm right here," Phil said.

"Where's Janet?" he asked.

"I'm here," she called, her arms crossed standing a few feet away. He may have been drunk and she knew he wouldn't remember any of it tomorrow, but she was still blushing profusely from his kiss by the kerb. It bothered her how comfortable and natural it felt to kiss him. She squirmed in discomfort now from the thought of it.

"Can you stay for a while?" he asked.

"Why? Phil's here to take care of you," Janet desperately wanted to get out of there. Eddie didn't respond.

"I'll be down stairs if you need me just holler," Phil excused himself and left the room.

Janet inched closer to his bed and sat next to him. Glancing over her shoulder first, she ran her fingers over the scrapes on his forehead. She didn't realise that the fall he took bruised him so bad. She pulled her hand away when he cringed and stood up. Pulling his blanket over him she made sure he was warm enough and then fled his house like the speed of light.

_[Note: Still platonic guys...;)]_


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Janet locked the door behind her when she got home. Her heart still pounding a mile a minute. That kiss had her tied up in all kinds of knots. It was particularly unsettling, how great it felt to be kissed by Eddie Latekka. That kiss had definitely lived up to everything girls were always telling her about him and to think he wasn't even completely aware he was doing it. What more could she expect when he was awake?

"Okay, Janet this is insane," she scolded herself, "You're just making more out of this than it is because it's been a while since you've been on a date." She spoke slowly and coherently as she reasoned with herself.

Walking over to the fridge, she got a beer out and took it into her bedroom. Her desk was in a mess so she pushed some books off the top to uncover her laptop hidden beneath. Opening it, she logged onto the dating website, new determination coursing through her veins; to forget that kiss ever happened. She was sure Eddie wouldn't have even remembered it tomorrow. Why was this a big deal? He only did it because he was drunk. Eddie did all kinds of stupid things when he was drunk.

"Forget him," she willed herself, "You have eight guys lined up to take you out, Meadows." She clicked on her profile and on one of the names; Ch3vy. "Got five cats, no family, can't stay in the sun too long or skin will be scorched. Yugh!" she looked disgustedly at the screen, "Pass." She clicked on the next name; Rolls123. "Love reading, fine dining, sports (the Green Bay Packers rule all), can't say I'm completely single, I have a daughter about eight years old." Janet made a face. She loved kids but she wasn't sure if she was ready to take on a relationship that came with one. It would complicate things so much more. She went on to the next guy; HotRod. "Looking for a soul mate. Non- male, non-ugly." Janet had to roll her eyes at that. "Okay I knew this was pointless." But she would have accepted a date from any one of those guys if it meant erasing the memory of the feel of Eddie's lips on hers.

Suddenly at the corner of the screen, she noticed a tiny envelope blinking. She received a personal message from someone. LightKnight. Sounded promising enough so she clicked on it.

_Hi RealMe, your name came up on my profile. Apparently, the computer gods think we're a good match. Hey look I've never done this before either, so take comfort in the fact that you're not alone in this. Not by a long shot. I read your personal message and I couldn't help but wonder if you might be interested in keeping in touch with me… _Janet smiled and leaned in, intrigued by the opening. This guy didn't seem so bad.

_Before you decide, I think you should know a little about me first. I'm single too. I mean I dated pretty casually until recently and my friends had seen enough. They figured I needed something more in my life, and after reading your profile, I'm starting to see why they'd think I was missing out. _

Janet smiled again. Not only witty, but charming too. Good sign.

_Anyway, back to me. I am not allergic to shellfish, so if we ever do decide to go out, I promise, Red Lobster is out. _Janet laughed. _I agree completely about this town being full of jerks, but I assure you, I'm not one of them. Your take on cyber dating cracked me up, and to a small extent made me feel a little lame about being on here myself, but I figured you were on here too, despite your views, so I took that as a good sign. Also, I feel like an idiot for even asking this, but my friend kinda got me thinking. Are you a single mom? You said your life revolves around your family. And since I couldn't come up with a better explanation than my friend's… do you have kids? I'd like to get to know you so if you feel the same, get back to me. LK._

Maybe this online dating thing wasn't such a bad idea. Janet cringed at the thought of what she'd said in her personal message and hoped she hadn't come off too cynical and jaded. She pulled the laptop to the edge of the table and began typing away furiously at the keys.

_Hi LightKinght, I don't know about computer gods but the moderators of this website are definitely on to something here. I can't tell you what a relief it was to find your message. I was on the verge of giving up this idea altogether. I'm really glad I didn't. You'll be happy to know that your message single-handedly crashed and burned all my preconceived notions of online dating. It was a breath of fresh air…_Janet grimaced and deleted the last part. _In a way, it proved me wrong. _

_I'm glad you shared a little about yourself and I'd like to do the same now. My family doesn't live too far away from me, which is why they factor in so much in my life. I am NOT a single mom. I'm twenty-six and very single. Don't get me wrong, I love my family to pieces and God knows I'd like to start one of my own someday but right now, I'd like to just have a life that is not work or family related._

Janet stopped typing and drummed her fingernails on the keys lightly. After some thought she continued…

_I love orchids. But you probably already got that from my avatar. I also love dogs, and I have one of my own, but since everyone in this town has been terrorised by him at some point or another, I thought it would be a dead sure give away as to who I was if I posted his picture up here. _

_I think that's all I can come up with for now, but feel free to ask me anything you like and I'll be as honest as I can, lol… RM._

Janet glared at the screen in satisfaction and hit 'send'. With a firm nod she got up and went to bed.

* * *

><p>The next day Janet opened up Sully's hoping for a lull but no such luck. The place was swarming with extremely well built, sexy construction workers, dog hungry for a hearty breakfast. She took down an order and disappeared behind the bar to place it. Emerging from the back she took a slow scan around the room, wondering whether Light Knight could be here. It was more than possible that he was, Janet just couldn't tell which one he would be.<p>

"Wow, they sure don't make construction crews like they used to," Alison said ripping into Janet's thoughts. Janet hadn't realised that she pulled up a seat at the bar.

"Tell me about it," Janet breathed out and then looked at Alison and smiled, "What'll ya have?"

"Well Owen and I are having a picnic in the park as part of our Love Dare. We've been working on our marriage for the last month and it's going pretty well. Anyway, can you make me up a batch of the spiciest buffalo wings you got and some blue cheese? I'd like to surprise him."

"Coming right up," Janet smiled and yelled out the order into the kitchen, "You know I think this thing you're doing with Owen is awesome. Not enough couples really fight for each other and their marriages anymore. I guess they just don't see it as a commitment."

"I know what you mean," Alison confided, "Owen and I go to these couples group therapy sessions once a month and it feels like we're the only ones actually wanting our marriage to work," Alison said incredulously, "Every other couple… man you just know that one spouse twisted the other's arm to get them there."

"That's really sad," Janet replied, "But you and Owen are different," she smiled, "Eddie is always saying he wants what you and Owen have someday."

"Really?"

"Well I mean its Eddie. So when he says someday it's more like a mythical plan." The girls laughed together.

Alison's order came up and she took the bag and left. She had barely been gone a couple of minutes when Janet heard someone lean in on the counter. When she looked up she was staring into the most amazing pair of green eyes she'd ever seen.

"Hi can I help you?" she stammered. The guy looking at her, had definitely been checking her out. Not in a sleazy way, but enough to make her extremely self-conscious.

"Hi, I'm Mike. I'd like some hash browns and a date if you're giving them out," he flirted.

Janet broke into a smile, "Uh, well…"

Just then Eddie walked in and blindly took a seat in front of Janet, "Hey Janet can you believe these yahoos? They've parked me in and hogged up nearly the entire parking lot with their trucks. Especially that damn cement…," he stopped mid-sentence when he saw that Janet wasn't even paying any attention to him. And the guy, who had obviously been putting the moves on her, was not in the least bit phased by his presence.

"Eddie there's no designated parking spots, you know that," Janet said finally looking at him. She reached into her purse and tossed his keys at him.

"Well there ought to be for regular customers," Eddie retorted irritably. He didn't know why her blasé attitude got on his nerves today. Maybe it was the fact that he was trying to talk to his friend and this guy was in the way.

"Uh sorry man, the cement truck is my fault. I'll move it," the guy said looking at Eddie apologetically.

"Yeah whatever," Eddie grunted and faced Janet completely.

"Well I better get going," Mike said winking at Janet, "Maybe some other time." And with that he was gone.

"Was that guy bothering you?" Eddie demanded.

"Of course not," Janet replied sternly, "He was just about to ask me out and you couldn't have been ruder to him."

"That guy?" Eddie scoffed pointing over his shoulder at Mike who exited the place, "Janet be serious. You don't want to date a construction worker."

"He's not a construction worker," Janet replied through gritted teeth, "Didn't you see he wasn't wearing an orange reflector? He's the contractor or the architect or something."

"Whatever," Eddie waved him off, "I'm so hung over I need my hang over drink."

Without a word Janet went into the back and emerged with a dark green concoction, "I made it an hour ago. I thought you'd be coming in earlier."

"Thanks," Eddie replied with a smile reaching for the glass. Janet pulled it away from him and he looked at her questioningly.

"First, repeat after me; I Eddie Latekka…"

Eddie rolled his eyes and clutched his head to stop the throbbing, "C'mon Janet do we really have to do this?"

"Yes. Now say it."

"I Eddie Latekka…" Eddie sighed.

"Being of sound mind…"

"Being of sound mind…"

"Do solemnly promise to never _ever, ever, ever_ get so wasted…"

"Blah, blah, blah, to never get so wasted…"

"_Do SOLEMNLY PROMISE to never get wasted…_" Janet repeated.

"Yeah I promise, can we move on?"

"… and become a burden to those around me, ever again."

Eddie looked up at her with heavy eyelids, "Really?"

"Really."

"Do solemnly promise to never get wasted and become a burden to those around me ever again."

"Here," Janet said satisfied handing him the glass of hangover juice.

Eddie sipped it in silence for a moment and Janet carried on with her work. He glanced up at her and then quickly looked back down when she caught him looking.

"Sorry about last night," he said finally.

She looked at him, saw how sincere he was and smiled warmly, "That's okay. I feel stronger after that workout you gave me last night."

"What?" Eddie demanded.

"Carrying you to the car!" Janet said quickly.

"Oh," he said settling back down. Looking at her again he said, "Did I do anything stupid last night?"

"Like what?" Janet tried to ignore the racing of her heart. He couldn't have possibly remembered what happened. He was slobbering drunk.

"I don't know like…," he let out a nervous chuckle, "I don't know, did I take advantage of the situation?"

"You mean did you take advantage of me?" Janet clarified and Eddie nodded. She held his gaze for a moment and then looked away, "Nope. You were the perfect drunken gentleman."

Eddie narrowed his eyes at her and polished off the last of his drink, "Well I better get going. Thanks for last night. It won't happen again." He left a tip on the counter. Janet turned her back to grab a pitcher from the back counter and Eddie hesitated and walked back to the counter. "By the way…" Janet looked up at him expectantly, "When I said your eyes had a little blue in them I was referring to the dark blue flecks around the centre." He smiled, tapping the counter lightly he backed away towards the door leaving Janet stunned.

Janet's cheeks went red hot and turned a deep shade of pink as she looked around nervously. If he remembered her eyes, he remembered what had happened only moments before. He remembered everything. He was just trying to get her to voice her feelings about the night before. He wanted to know if she read into the kiss.

_Light Knight Light Knight Light Knight._ She told herself, _Just remain focused on Light Knight. Eddie is just a friend. Just a friend. And even if there were a possibility I wouldn't want to stake our friendship on that. But there isn't a possibility because I'm not Eddie Latekka's type. I'm not tall, or skinny or blonde… He's just a friend… _ She repeated this to herself like a mantra until she'd gotten over the initial shock of him remembering everything that had happened the night before.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

_Hi there RealMe :) Wow this was definitely a pleasant surprise, finding your reply blinking at me the second I logged on. Okay so you're not a mom (phew!), and you're close to your family. I think that's great. My parents live in the next county and when we're together, it's a mad house. We're always yelling and getting into each other's business and it's chaos. Is that anything like your family? I hope for your sake it isn't. But though I wouldn't wish that kind of madness on anyone, I love my family too. I can't imagine not being with them._

_Anyway, enough about our families. I just wanted to say I'm really glad I decided to message you. These messages have been the highlight of my day for the past few days. I'll tell you one thing though, if (when) we meet face to face, I have to warn you; I may not make the best first impression. Give me ten. Ten chances to make an impression on you and I'll really wow you, I promise. Don't worry, I'm not a sleaze ball or anything. I just figured that since you make me this nervous online I gotta brace myself for what awaits me when we actually do meet._

* * *

><p><em>LightKnight, I don't know what to say. I don't know if my making you nervous is a good or bad thing but for what it's worth, I really want you to know I don't mean to. Please let me know if I'm doing anything specific to make you nervous around me. The thing is, I'd really like to get to know you too and I'd hate to think I wasn't seeing the real you at any point.<em>

_LOL… Yeah, my family is as nosy and interfering as ever, but like you, I can't imagine life without them. Though the five-mile distance is a great buffer at times ;) Okay so over the last few messages, we've talked about family, pets, and allergies. How about personal stuff? Have you ever been in a serious relationship? I haven't. I date occasionally, but the pickings in this town are fairly slim (you can imagine my surprise when I discovered you) I just hadn't met a guy I could see a future with. But I guess between friends and family and work, I hardly had any time to feel sorry for myself :)_

* * *

><p><em>RealMe, You really don't beat around the bush do you? :) I did have a pretty steady girlfriend back in high school and then she moved away after graduation so we broke up. It wasn't the greatest year, but I got over it. I'd like to say it was the honourable way but it really wasn't. My life became a series of casual dates and up until recently it worked fine for me. I'm turning thirty soon and I realised that maybe letting someone special into my life wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.<em>

_I hear you about the slim pickings in this town. Girls are as hard to come by as the dudes, let me tell you. I went on a date with a vegan once, I had no idea she was vegan until the night of the date by the way – and I planned to go to my favourite steak and grill place. Half way through the meal, she began calling me cruel and telling me I was heartless for killing an innocent animal. When I cut into my steak she started to cry. The waiter looked at us like we lost the plot. That was one of the crazier dates I've had. _

Janet stared at the computer monitor and wiped the tears of laughter out of her eyes. This guy was cuter with every passing day. She really wanted to meet him. But unless he brought it up she was going to stay put. The last thing she needed was for him to think she was coming on a little too strong. She decided to give the messages a rest for a while. No matter how hard she tried, it bothered her that he was using girls as a coping mechanism to deal with his serious relationship from high school. That's over ten years! Janet shuddered.

"Hey! Is anyone home?" Eddie's voice boomed in the hallway and Janet quickly snapped her laptop shut.

"Eddie? What're you doing here?" she asked emerging from her room.

Eddie looked really sharp. He was wearing black jeans and a button down blue shirt. His hair was moussed and his after-shave was intoxicating. He held out his arms expectantly, "I came here for my toolbox. I left it here when I fixed the swing on the porch. You said I could come pick it up."

"I did? Hey you look nice. Where are you going? Is tonight your blind date?" she asked and then frowned, "Why do you need a toolbox?"

Eddie frowned, "No tonight's that meeting with that company. I need the toolbox because it's always supposed to remain in the truck. Nicky said he'd meet me there because I had to come over here and waste five minutes explaining this to you."

"Boy, did you have an extra helping of grouchy pills or something?" Janet scoffed walking over to the closet and hauling out a large worn out box of metal. Handing it to him she shot him an annoyed look.

Eddie relented, "Sorry. I'm just nervous. Can you help me get this tie on?" Because of their height difference, Janet couldn't get the tie all the way around Eddie's neck. He knew the drill, so he pulled the ottoman in front of him with his foot and she stood on it. Slinging the tie around his neck, she began tying it. Eddie looked at her as she worked, focusing intently on what she was doing. Eddie's eyes softened and a certain calm came over him. She didn't even have to do anything. By just being around her he would calm down. It was amazing. He felt truly blessed to have a friend like her.

She looked up to catch him looking at her and she cleared her throat, "You're all done." She dusted the lint off his shoulder. "Just walk tall and you'll be fine." She hadn't spoken or seen him since that morning after he'd kissed her. Janet still wasn't sure if he knew about the kiss, but she wasn't going to remind him of it. Still, she couldn't shake the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach when she saw him now.

"Thanks," he said quietly, "Want me to bring you home something from the restaurant?"

"Nah, that's okay," she waved it off and as she did the doorbell rang.

"You expecting company?" Eddie wanted to know as his gaze followed her to the door noticing for the first time that she was dressed nicer than she usually did. She had her hair pinned up, she was wearing a slinky top that showed off a little more cleavage than necessary, and she had on tight fitted jeans that hugged her curves. Janet answered the door and smiled at the person at the door.

"Hi Mike, come on in," she said and the same guy he saw at the bar over a week ago walked in, "This is Eddie Latekka, Eddie, Mike. He was just about to leave," she said to Mike and then widened her eyes at Eddie so that he'd take the hint.

"Oh yeah," Eddie said, a little frazzled by the turn of events. Janet was going on a date with this joker.

"Hi I met you at the bar a couple of weeks ago," Mike said smiling tightly. Janet knew right away that they weren't going to be the best of friends any time soon.

"Yeah I know," Eddie replied.

"It's nice to meet you," Mike said cordially.

"Uh huh," Eddie replied.

"We better leave," Mike said glancing at his watch, "We have reservations at 7:30," he explained to Eddie.

"Yeah well I better get going too," Eddie said picking up the toolbox, "I just came over to pick up my toolbox from when I was here earlier. I fix things around here from time to time for Janet," he said in a tone that surprised both himself and Janet.

"Yeah, you're super handy like that, Eddie," Janet said quickly patting him on the back, "Have a great business meeting. We'll talk later okay?"

"Yes we will," Eddie nodded pointedly at Mike.

"Although not tonight, cause I'm planning for us to be out pretty late," Mike said evenly.

"Tomorrow," Janet said to Eddie, practically pushing him out the door.

"We see each other almost every day," Eddie called over his shoulder.

"I'm sure. I mean you've got the toolbox," Mike mocked.

"And she needs the toolbox," Eddie replied crassly rattling it and Janet's eyes flew open. What had come over him?

"Eddie," Janet scolded turning red, "I said I'll talk to you some other time. You're going to be late for your meeting."

"Right. I'll see you later," Eddie said leaving.

"You ready?" Mike asked her and she stared back at him. "We're going to a place in the Flats so dress warm it gets chilly out there."

"Yeah let me go get my jacket," Janet replied quietly still in shock of what had just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

_[I know the Jeddie moments are rationed in Bridging the Gap but that's only because I promised to deliver a well-rounded story of everyone on OR. I promised no such thing with this story. So all you Jeddie fans, enjoy!]_

Ch 6

Janet unlocked the door to her house and turned to smile at Mike, "Thanks for a great night," she said sincerely.

"Yeah we didn't exactly get off to a great start," Mike said sheepishly stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Janet laughed slightly, "Why didn't we? What was all that back and forth with Eddie about?" she asked, relieved that he finally brought it up.

"I don't know," Mike said dismissively, "I guess the fact that he's really into you made me feel kind of…"

"Whoa," Janet said surprised holding up a hand, "Who's into me?"

"Eddie," Mike said matter-of-factly, "Oh c'mon you can't tell me you haven't noticed the way he looks at you. That guy has it bad for you."

"Do you have any idea how insane that is?" she asked wide-eyed. "I've known Eddie for over ten years now and all we've ever been are friends, Mike. I'm not even his type! Have you seen the numbers he takes home? Let me tell you, if you did you wouldn't think there was anything between us," she said assuredly, "Please don't read more into his behaviour than it is. He's just protective I guess. He doesn't like it when guys hurt me. That is all."

Mike stared at her for a moment, a look of amusement flashing across his face, "If you say so," he said finally, shrugging.

"I do say so," she said smiling at him, "Now come on, and let's not spoil the night with talk of Eddie. Do you want to come in for some coffee?" she asked pointing at the door.

"Ahh," Mike said scratching his head, "I better not. I have to be back at the construction site at six tomorrow. Rain check?"

Janet smiled ruefully. She knew Eddie's name would put a damper on things, "Alright. I'm sorry I kept you this long."

Mike looked at her and leaned into her. Janet stood frozen in place as he pressed a kiss to her lips, "Are you kidding? I had a great time. In fact, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I have to go over to my parents' tomorrow," she made a face, "It's their anniversary and we're all going over there."

"Oh okay, how about the weekend?" Mike suggested.

For reasons she couldn't explain, Light Knight's name flashed before her eyes, "You know how about I call you and we'll fix something up."

"Sure," Mike said with a smile, understanding full well that Janet wasn't as invested in this as he was, "I'll see you tomorrow around lunch anyway."

"Alright, see you then," Janet smiled at him and waved as he got into his car and drove off. Janet let herself into the house and tossed the keys on the table. Kicking off her high sling-backs she groaned in relief as her bare feet touched the icy cold floor. She took off her jacket and flung it on the couch in the darkened living room before she turned the lights on. The second she did, she gasped at the sight before her. Eddie was asleep on her couch.

Her surprise quickly turned into confusion and then quickly transited to annoyance. He had a lot of nerve showing up after what he did to ruin her date. She'd usually just throw a blanket over him and go to bed herself, but tonight she didn't feel remotely empathetic. She marched over to his side and sat on his butt. Eddie woke up with a jolt at the sudden weight on him and tried to turn around to see who it was.

"Hey what gives?" he complained sleepily.

"You have some nerve coming back here Eddie Latekka," she said folding her arms.

"What? What are you talking about? I came over because Phil and Pizza Girl are doing the horizontal dance with no pants and I didn't want to be there to witness any of it."

"Why didn't you go to Nick's? You know you DO have other friends with homes," Janet said.

"Well I would have gone… c'mon get off, will ya? I'm starting to lose feeling in my butt," he joked but Janet was in no mood.

"Good! Maybe next time you'll think twice before you give any of my dates the third degree," she said hotly.

"Oh man, I really can't feel my ass anymore," Eddie croaked.

"How could you Eddie?" she demanded.

"You know what? Can you shimmy up to my back a little? I have a knot in my back and it has been killing me all week…"

"Oh!" Janet exclaimed appalled, and got up. Eddie turned on his side to face her with a grin. "You are unbelievable!"

"Would it make you feel better if you knew my night sucked too?" Eddie offered.

"My night didn't suck. Just the part where you were rude to my date," Janet said.

"Okay then, _my_ night sucked. I finally got the restaurant and then realised Nick moved locations to Pat's Bistro. So I had to drive across town again…"

"Eddie, I'm not interested in your stupid business deal," Janet said angrily, "I'd like an explanation as to why you felt the need to be a complete jerk to Mike tonight."

"Oh believe me if it wasn't me giving him a hard time, someone else would have gladly filled in for me. He's a total douchebag. How can you not see that?"

"All I _saw_ was him being perfectly pleasant with you and you grunting out responses. You knew that this date was important. Why did you ruin it?"

"I didn't mean to ruin it, and hey, I wouldn't have even known about your date if I hadn't come over here," Eddie shot back.

"What're you saying? That I have to run every date of mine by you for your approval?" Janet asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"No… I'm just saying…," Eddie was at a loss for words. What _did_ he expect her to do? Sighing he said finally, "Look I'm sorry if you think I ruined your evening. But I didn't mean to. I promise. He was just strutting around here like he was God's gift to you and it got on my nerves, that's all."

"Gee, where else have I seen that before?" Janet said sarcastically touching her chin as if deep in thought.

"You better not mean me, Meadows. I've never treated you that way," Eddie warned.

"No, but you do strut around acting like the sun only rises when you wake up every morning," Janet said pointedly.

"Whoa!" Eddie protested, "I will be waiting by the phone waiting for your apology," Eddie feigned hurt, taking his jacket.

"Eddie, don't be stupid," Janet said cracking a smile. _Damn it,_ Janet thought. Why was it impossible to stay mad at him? _He's insane, that's why._

"No you've hurt my feelings and I'm not sure that there's anything you can do to fix it Janet," Eddie said.

"Look do you really want to go back to your place and watch Phil in action?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Are you willing to make me an offer I can't refuse?" Eddie asked, inadvertently flirting with her.

"You can crash here if you want," she said her cheeks turning pink from his last comment, "I'll get the blanket and you can just go home tomorrow."

Eddie smiled contentedly and dropped down into the couch again, "Thanks, don't mind if I do."

Janet rolled her eyes and went inside to get him a blanket. When she came back out, she found Eddie asleep in the sitting position. So she took the blanket and threw it over him to make sure he was warm enough. She noticed he was still wearing the tie she tied, loosely around his neck so she reached for it and his hands reached up instinctively and covered hers. Startled she pulled her hands away and he opened his eyes. He took off his tie, tossed it on the couch next to his, and then lowered himself into the couch.

"Good night," Janet said quietly.

"Night."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

_Oh Knight, that last message of yours had me in splits of laughter. I don't think I've found anything as funny EVER. It's killing me, so I gotta ask; what did you do when she started crying? I hope you didn't just walk out on her…that would severely affect your credibility with me:)_

_You've mentioned meeting with me a couple of times, and I've been thinking about that a lot lately. It's like, the more I know of you, the more I want to put a face to such charm and sweetness. But then the terrifying thought that maybe our chemistry is only contingent online, pops into my head and I'm completely put off by the idea of meeting you in person. What if we absolutely cannot stand each other when we meet? Or what if we let each other down in some other way? It would be awfully hard to conceal such disappointment…:P_

_How about you? Have you thought about what it will be like, if we were to meet? My life has been swarming with jerks lately. Particularly my closest friend. He's been acting so strange lately and I have no idea why. He lashed out at a friend of mine last night for absolutely no reason and made no apologies for it. Anyway, the more jerks I encounter, the more I'm pushed to actually make plans to meet with you in person and end the streak once and for all. It is starting to feel like these spare moments online are the only thing I look forward to anymore. I'm sorry if I am bumming you out but I just thought you ought to know that meeting with you has been on my mind too.:) _

Janet stared at the screen for a moment and exhaled deeply. She'd barely slept a wink the night before and since she forgot to turn off her alarm, she woke up at 6:30 thinking about LightKnight and what he was up to while she was on her date with Mike. If she was completely honest with herself she'd admit that her thoughts ricocheted between Eddie and LightKnight throughout her date with Mike which was not fair on him at all. She realised that she couldn't be with Mike unless she knew where she stood with the amorphous charmer she was quickly falling for.

Eddie woke up to the smell of beacon, eggs and coffee. Stretching out on the couch he finally got up and looked around tossing his blanket to the side, "Janet?" he called out sleepily.

Janet gasped and closed the laptop lid, and bolted out of her bedroom, only to slam into Eddie's chest as she entered the lounge. "Ow!" she yelped and rubbed her sore forehead. Eddie remained unaffected, but he flew back slightly, in surprise. "Watch where you're going!"

"Me? I came looking for you and you came running at me like a maniac," Eddie replied defensively. Noticing that she was still cringing in pain his eyes softened and he took a step toward her, "Are you alright?" he asked in a gentler voice.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said waving it off and walking around him, "Want some breakfast? I made eggs and beacon, among other things."

"Janet," Eddie said in a calm voice, "It's seven o'clock."

"Uh huh," Janet replied.

"It's SEVEN O'CLOCK Janet," Eddie repeated. Janet looked at him and nodded. "On a Saturday. It's seven o'clock on a Saturday. Why are you up? Why aren't you sleeping in?"

"I didn't want you to leave hungry when you woke up," Janet said dishing out scrambled eggs into a plate with beacon.

"Man now I feel bad about staying over," Eddie said with a groan.

"Well don't. I have things I have to get done anyway. Now c'mon sit down and eat before it gets cold," she said pointing at the chair across from her. Eddie silently conceded.

"Hmm, eggs are good," he commented, "Makes me feel like we've been living like animals back at my place."

"All my food is good," Janet smirked and he smiled picking up the sports section of the newspaper.

"So how was your date last night?" he asked still staring at the paper.

"It was… fun," she said not wanting to over sell the date but yet wanting him to know he was wrong about Mike.

"Yeah? You do anything, I don't know, exciting?" Eddie asked sarcastically staring at the newspaper.

"What does _that_ mean?" she demanded.

"Well you claim that Mike is all that, I just wondered if he lived up to his reputation," Eddie replied coolly.

"Eddie, it's bad enough that I'm still mad about the way you behaved with him last night. Don't cross me again."

"Fine. Subject dropped," Eddie pouted as if to show he didn't care.

"Thank you," she replied taking a bite of her cereal.

He watched her from across the table. There was something different about her today. A quiet serenity or happiness he couldn't explain. Janet looked up to find him watching her and he shifted his gaze, "How come you're not eating eggs and beacon?"

"I like cereal," she replied. They remained silent for a while. Janet was enjoying the sound of the birds outside her kitchen window and the rustle of Eddie's newspaper and then…

"So, you made plans to go out again?" Eddie asked sipping his coffee.

"Who?" Janet asked.

"You and Mr Wonderful," Eddie smirked.

"No," she replied avoiding his eyes.

"Why not? I thought the date was good," Eddie pressed.

"I have that thing at mom and dad's today and Adam, Rebekah and Lincoln will be getting there late so I'm the one they're counting on to get there on time," she said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Oh that's right I forgot," Eddie said sitting back in his chair.

"Which reminds me, you need to be here by 5:30 if we're going to ride there together," Janet added matter-of-factly.

Eddie sat up in alarm, "_What_ now?"

She looked at him and relented, "Eddie please don't tell me you forgot my parents' anniversary, _please._ Dad's expecting you. You can't back out now."

"Janet I'm really sorry. Any other given night I would be there but not tonight," Eddie said regrettably.

"Fine," Janet said looking hurt but trying to sound nonchalant, "Then you call them up and tell them you can't make it."

"Janet c'mon. They have four kids. You think they'd take precedence over me," Eddie said.

"Look as far as I'm concerned, come, don't come, it's all the same to me. I see you every day so a night away from you would do me good. But dad's always asking about you and why you don't go by the hardware store anymore and 'that Eddie, has he settled down yet?'"

"Oh boy…," Eddie groaned.

"If you can't make it, you can't make it. But you have to be the one to explain it to them. Because I have enough to deal with today as it is."

"Alright fine, I'll call them and apologise," Eddie rolled his eyes and got up. Picking up his tie from the sofa he slung it around his neck, "I'll catch up with you later. Thanks for breakfast," and with that he was gone.

"Yeah yeah," Janet grumbled.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Janet got a message alert on her computer while she was getting ready for her parents' party. She rushed over to her computer, clicked on the message and smiled broadly.<p>

_Okay RealMe, that settles it. We're going to meet face-to-face . But let's make it official so there's no mistaking that this is for all intents and purposes, a date. I propose that we meet at 'Jazz by the Bay' next Saturday. That's all you need to know for now. I will tell you more as the date comes near but put that down in your date book._

_You have a close guy friend? Should I feel at all threatened by him or regard him as serious competition? Just kidding, I have a close girl friend too. And oddly enough I can relate to what you're saying because she's been all over the place lately. She goes out with the biggest losers this town has to offer and she doesn't even know it. Then when I try to talk her out of it, she accuses me of not wanting her to be happy. I mean she hasn't said so, but I just know she's thinking it every time she looks at me with that face you girls have perfected down to an art form. The one that lets us guys know that we better run fast and run far (possibly to a florist) to set things right again. _

_By the way, the 'friend' your guy friend insulted; that wouldn't happen to be a date, would it?:)_

Janet blushed and cringed. How did he know that!

_It's okay if it was, I don't want you to feel badly about it, I know we never talked about being exclusive, I mean, how could we? We've only been in touch online. But I gotta say, it broke my heart a little...:P So come Saturday night, you better bring your A-game to make it up to me. _

_What I think meeting you will be like? Well I think that if just writing you every day sends my insides into overdrive, meeting you and hearing your voice would convince me that God is finally hearing me out every now and then. I was walking by the flower shop on Main St today, I saw orchids in the window, and I thought about you. As for us disappointing each other, I don't think you could ever disappoint me, I can already picture you in my head. But just to be sure, how about we each picture a comically weird looking character so no matter what, we can only be impressed by each other. I'm picturing Mrs. Potato Head. You're turn._

Janet sat staring at the screen for a long time. How could she top that one? It really felt as though this man had charm embedded in his veins. He didn't even know when he spouted it. She smiled and clicked the 'Reply' button.

_Yes, it's a date. And I'm picturing Carrot Top:)_

Janet hit 'Send' and smiled in satisfaction. She got up, did the rest of her makeup, and then went into the kitchen for a glass of wine before she left. As she did, the phone rang.

"Hello," she greeted light-heartedly.

"Hey it's me," Eddie said.

"Oh. Hi," she replied still angry at him for bailing on her parents the way he did.

"Do I have to wear a tie?"

"What?"

"Do I have to wear a tie to your parents' shindig tonight? Because if I do, I have to come by earlier to pick you up."

Janet smiled, "No, it's pretty laid back. Just wear what you wore last night."

"Right. I'll be there in half an hour." He hung up before she could ask him what changed his mind. He didn't sound reluctant at all. In fact, Janet noted, he had a skip in his voice and sounded really happy.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, "Janet!" Eddie's voice bellowed. Janet frowned and went outside to see him dressed up in black trousers and a forest green cashmere pull over with a leather jacket.<p>

"Hey you clean up real nice," she said ignoring the fact that her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. He looked gorgeous. It was the one thing she never understood about Eddie; when he went out on numerous dates with faceless Kewpie dolls, he wore jeans, a white wife-beater, a flannel shirt and a denim jacket over it. He barely put much effort into his appearance when it came to his dating life. But whenever he hung out with her or went to her parents' or his parents' house, or anything work related, Eddie dressed to the nines. He was one of the most complicated people she ever beheld.

"Yeah? Not too shabby, huh?" Eddie said striking a pose and Janet laughed, "You look great too," he said eyeballing her black cocktail dress, "You ready?"

"Yep, I just need to decide what shoes to wear," Janet said running into her room and Eddie groaned. "Hey what made you change your mind?" she called from her room.

"What you mean?"

"I mean why the sudden change of heart to come to my folks'?"

"I don't know," he said shrugging, "I just did." Janet emerged wearing heels high enough to bring the top of her head to Eddie's chin.

"Okay. I'm ready," she said grabbing her purse from the coffee table and leading them both out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

On their drive over to Janet's parents' house, they passed by _Jazz by the Bay_ and Janet tried to keep the butterflies in her stomach down. But she failed miserably at keeping the goofy grin off her face. Eddie looked over at her as they passed the restaurant and frowned.

"Why're you smiling?" he asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Just happy that my parents are completing thirty years of marriage. I'm happy," she said pulling her Coat tighter around her. They drove in silence a while and then Janet asked, "So how's the mystery girl doing?"

"Huh?" Eddie asked confused.

"You know, the girl Nick set you up with. You haven't uttered a word about her since you mentioned her that first time. Very unlike you. Usually I'd know her measurements and how she likes her coffee in the morning by now."

"She's… okay. I haven't exactly been out with her yet," Eddie said reluctantly. He knew he was treading on dangerous ground here; if she asked too many questions, he'd eventually have to admit to the online dating site. So remembering what his coach taught him, he decided the best defense was a good offense, "You know I _am_ sorry about the way I treated Mike. I have to admit, you've been very different lately. You look happier. I guess that's what's important."

Janet smiled at her friend for his humility, "You know I gave you a hard time about him, but the truth was, I didn't have as much chemistry as I thought I would when we went out last night. He's a great guy, but I think there's someone else out there I'd rather be with."

"Oh really?" Eddie challenged, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. This was not the level-headed Janet he knew and loved. This was a starry-eyed, hopeless romantic stranger he didn't recognise at all. "Like who, exactly? Is there someone else?"

Janet looked at him and blushed, "I didn't say that. Just because Mike isn't the right one, doesn't mean that I have to know who the right one is. All I know right now is that I'm staying open minded to the possibilities out there."

"Well good for you," Eddie said smiling at her as they pulled up into her parents' driveway.

* * *

><p>Janet's parents' house was swarming with friends of her parents, who she hadn't seen in years. When they walked in nearly everyone mistook Eddie for Janet's date.<p>

"Hi Bertha," Janet said hugging an elderly woman as Eddie stood awkwardly next to her.

"Hello dear, and who is this handsome devil you have on your arm?" the woman asked slicing a glance at Eddie whose face went red.

"This is Eddie, my _friend_," Janet said and quickly excused them both out of the woman's clutches.

"I thought you said this was an intimate gathering," Eddie complained.

"I thought so too. I should have known better that my parents' fifty million friends would turn up as well," Janet said treading through the crowd.

"I see your father. I'm going to go get a drink before the 'Eddie when are you going to settle down?' lecture begins," Eddie said excusing himself.

"Janet? Honey! Where have you been?" Janet's mother greeted pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Hi ma," Janet said suffocating, "Happy anniversary." She handed her mother her gift and then pulled a small one out of her pocket, "That's from Eddie."

"Oh really?" Sheryl cocked a brow, "And where is he tonight?" she took the gift from Janet.

"He's around somewhere. Dad's probably found him by now," Janet said smiling and rolling her eyes, "Where is dad anyway?"

Sheryl waved it off and groaned, "Your father has been talking shop with his lodge buddies all evening. But he has been looking forward to seeing Eddie all week," she smiled.

"God forbid he should ever be as enthusiastic about seeing me, his own child," Janet said, but she wasn't angry. She knew full well that her father loved Eddie like a son, much to the despair of her other brothers, and she also knew that both she and Eddie always felt at home with each other's families.

"Janet!" her sister Rebekah said holding a champagne glass in her hand as she made her way to Janet and Sheryl. "Oh I'm so happy you're here! You look gorgeous by the way. Who did your hair? Is it Pierre? I have been going _crazy_ with the retirement village posse." She hugged her sister and smiled.

"Uh… dress is new. I did my own hair and I thought you were getting here later. Where's Adam and Linc?" Janet asked.

"Adam and Kitty and the kids are caught in traffic, and Lincoln is around here somewhere, not that we'd ever find him in this crowd," Rebekah said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah which reminds me, Mom what gives? I thought it was going to be just us tonight. Just the family. I didn't know you were having it catered and half of Fenway Park was going to show up."

"I didn't either. Believe it or not your father is behind all of this," Sheryl said happily looking around at the decorations and the servers moving around with trays.

"Your husband is full of surprises," Janet said smiling at her mother.

"You don't have to tell me that. Jack has been that way since the day I met him. Hopeless romantic."

"I heard my name and whenever I hear my name, it's never a good sign," Jack Meadows said walking up to the women, Eddie close in tow.

"Hi Dad, happy anniversary," Janet smiled warmly hugging her father tightly.

"Hi Button," Jack said kissing Janet's cheek, "You finally managed to get Eddie to turn up here huh?" he said throwing an arm around Eddie who looked extremely claustrophobic.

"Nope, he has been talking about tonight all week," Janet said smiling tenderly at her father. Noticing that Eddie was going purple in the face, she quickly excused both of them, and walked Eddie out into the garden. "Okay what is going on with you? You look like you're about to pass out."

"Too many people in there. I can't cope with people," Eddie said breathing hard.

"We've been to at least fifty baseball games with forty thousand fans around us. How don't I know about this?" Eddie looked up at her. "Okay," she relented, throwing an arm up in the air, "Stay out here until you feel better, then come back inside." And with that, she retreated back inside the house.

* * *

><p>Janet sat in a chair, several minutes later, out of view shot of anyone at the party and sloshed her wine around in the glass idly, lost deep in thought. It astounded her, how much she didn't know about Eddie. She thought that after twelve years of friendship that they would know each other like the back of a hand by now. Lately especially, Eddie had been surprising her a lot. Like showing up to her parents' house for one. Where did that come from? Usually he'd just tell her to deal with it and not care to be accountable for anything or anyone. He just seemed different lately. Even apologising for being wretched to Mike was a surprise. Eddie was a lot of things, but humble wasn't one of them. So for him to apologise the way he did… that was definitely a sight for sore eyes.<p>

"Ahem," someone sat next to her. When she looked up, she saw Lincoln's cool blue eyes looking at her smiling. "You looked like you could use some company."

Janet smiled, "Hey Linc," she said hugging him warmly, "Bec said that I'd be lucky to find you in this crowd. How have you been?"

"She wasn't kidding. I spent the last half hour talking to Uncle Stan about whether or not tuna is a fish." Lincoln studied his sister's face for a second, "Everything okay?"

"Hm? Yeah," Janet said dismissively, "I was just thinking about stuff."

"Anything you need a big brother's perspective on?"

Janet sighed, "Okay I'll tell you but you have to promise you're not going to say anything to anyone," she warned.

Lincoln motioned like he was zipping his lips shut, "Cross my heart."

"There_ may be _someone I'm interested in and I _might_ just be going out with him next Saturday," Janet confided.

"Janet that's great! Who's the guy? Is it Eddie?" Lincoln asked.

"No," Janet snapped. What was it with everyone and Eddie? "It's someone else. I met him online a couple of months ago and we really hit it off," she said excitedly.

Lincoln's blue eyes clouded with worry, "Online. Huh."

"What?" Janet asked, her excitement deflating a little.

"Well nothing it's just that online is a little risky don't you think? I mean what if the guy's a total creep?"

"That's why we waited for a month until we knew each other better before we made plans to meet," Janet said annoyed. Why couldn't he just be happy for her?

"Um… okay. I guess if you're sure…," Lincoln said hesitantly and they sat in silence for a moment. "Why online though? Are you crazy?"

"Got a second wind huh?" Janet said sarcastically, "Look Lincoln, I've spent… I don't know how long meeting jerk after jerk in that bar and I'm sick to death of being hit on by the low lives that prowl around there. And now a charming, wonderful man has asked me out, yes online, and I said yes. So you're right, it makes me a raving total lunatic."

Lincoln sat in shock at his sister's outburst, "Okay at least promise me one thing."

"What?" she asked.

"You'll call me if _anything_ goes unexpectedly. Like you need rescuing or anything," Lincoln said.

"Sure I'll do that," she agreed, "But nothing's going to happen. He's a great guy. And he wants to be with me as much as I want to be with him."

"Good," Lincoln said with a smile, "I'm happy for you sis."

"I'm going to go see if Eddie's doing alright," Janet said getting up.

"I saw him get in his truck and drive off somewhere about twenty minutes ago," Lincoln said jabbing his thumb.

"What?" she asked stunned, "He left?"

"Yeah I mean I can't tell you where he went but I just ran into him on the driveway."

Janet stood appalled fuming with rage. She knew it was too good to be true. Eddie didn't think of anyone but himself. "I gotta go, Linc," she excused herself and went outside for some air.

The cold winds that blew into Massachusetts made Janet hug her jacket closely across her chest and she inhaled deeply, the fresh crisp air. She desperately tried to think of something else other than Eddie. Her thoughts drifted to Light Knight. Was Lincoln right? Was she really in over her head for thinking that this thing she had going with this man might actually work? She smiled as she thought of the things she'd learned about him in the last two months. The fact that he was as family oriented as her was a huge plus in her book. She couldn't stand to be with a guy who didn't understand the concept of family. Then there was his adorable way of calming her down when she over reacted to things. She thought about what he looked like. Janet smiled and shook her head. It didn't matter. She didn't care what Light Knight looked like because she was already crazy about the person he was. Besides, she'd hate to think that he was basing her looks on her personality.

She turned to go inside and saw Eddie walking up the drive way to the garden where she was. The anger she felt before resurfaced, "I thought you went home."

"What? Of course not," Eddie said coming up to her.

"Where'd you go?"

"I had to take care of something. But I'm here now. I promise," Eddie said.

"Why did you leave? Are you that freaked out by crowds," Janet asked concerned now.

Eddie nodded, "But that's not why I left. I just had something I needed to do." The sudden noise of music playing snapped their attention to the house and Eddie looked over at her and smiled, "C'mon lets go in."

They made their way back into the house and lost themselves in the music, and danced the rest of the night with Janet's family.

* * *

><p>At the end of the night, once all the guests had left, Janet and Eddie were making their way to the door when her parents caught up with them.<p>

"Well you kids have a safe trip home," Sheryl said kissing Janet and then Eddie on the cheek.

"We will," Eddie replied and shook Jack's hand.

"And don't be a stranger around her will ya?" Jack said to Eddie.

Eddie laughed, "I'll try not to."

"We're actually having bowling night next Saturday. You kids should join us," Sheryl invited.

"I have plans," Eddie and Janet said in unison. They both looked at each other strangely.

"Both of you?" Sheryl asked looking between the two, "Together?" Janet could have sworn she heard the hope in her mother's voice.

"No," Janet replied, "I have plans of my own and… Eddie?"

"Uh yeah, me too," Eddie replied.

Something about the way Jack and Sheryl looked at him and Janet made Eddie very uncomfortable. "Alright well we better get home. Thanks for a great time you guys." And they left.

* * *

><p>On the way back, they passed by <em>Jazz by the Bay<em> again but this time Janet didn't bother looking in its direction. When Eddie pulled into her driveway he saw that Janet had fallen asleep.

"Janet?" he whispered shaking her awake gently.

She woke up and looked around, "We're home already?" she whispered.

"Yeah. Why are you whispering?" he whispered.

"Because you're whispering," she replied.

"Oh. Well we're here," Eddie said in a normal voice.

"Thanks for coming tonight. It meant a lot to them," she smiled at Eddie and touched his shoulder.

"My pleasure. I love going over there," Eddie admitted.

"Really? Even with my dad constantly hounding you to settle down and help him run his business?" she laughed.

"In spite of that," Eddie laughed too.

"Well good night," Janet said and got out of his truck. She watched as he backed out and drove off.

With a smile she made her way into the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Janet kicked off her shoes and got into her favourite pyjamas when she got into the house. She made herself a hot cup of cocoa, logged onto the website, and found another blinking message.

_Hey Mrs. Potato Head, _

_I just finalised the details at the restaurant today so it's set. You and I are officially meeting next Saturday night. I thought about how we could make it work, you know us both getting there without revealing our identities, and here's what I've come up with; I called a car hire company and made arrangements for them to pick you up at your house at 7:30 that night. Now because I don't know your real name much less your address, I thought I'd give you the number and you can call them and tell them where you live. (555 – 4721)_

_I honestly can't wait to finally meet you and put a face to the personality. I've been thinking about you all day. I was at a party earlier and the entire time, I wished I had you by my side. Don't be surprised if the first thing I do when I see you is a happy dance. Never done one in my life, but then again I've never had enough of a reason. _

_I'm looking forward to meeting you. Yours, Carrot Top;)_

Janet's smile was so wide it looked like she had a hanger in her mouth. She got up and twirled around the room happily and when she was done celebrating, she went back to her chair and began a reply:

_Hey Carrot Top:D,_

_You've given me a time, a day and a pickup vehicle; how very James Bond of you… But I'm afraid you left one little detail out in your pursuit for discretion; once you get to the restaurant, how will you identify me? Or vice versa? _

_Lucky for you, I have some Bond-like moves myself… I will be holding a single stem of purple orchids. Unfortunately I haven't figured out what I am going to wear yet or I'd give you more ways to ID me._

_I'm really looking forward to meeting you too. I can't imagine anything else I'd rather be doing next Saturday night at 7:30:)_

_Until then._

She hit 'send' and went straight to bed, for the first time, actually falling asleep the second her head touched the pillow and her thoughts drifted away deeper and deeper until the next morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

"Janet this is so exciting!" Hannah squealed the next day in the bar. "We _have _to go shopping when you get off work and I'm not taking no for an answer. Did he say what kind of a restaurant it is?"

Janet nodded, still impressed by it, "_Jazz by the Bay_" she answered and watched in excitement as Hannah's eyes went wide.

"You're kidding! That's a pretty swanky place Janet! This guy is already pulling out the big guns," Hannah winked and Janet blushed.

"I don't know what to wear," Janet admitted in a low voice, "I want to look sexy, but demure. Classic yet comfortable. I don't want to look like I'm trying to hard either. You know what I mean?"

"Don't even worry," Hannah swiped her hand, "Once I'm finished with you you're going to knock his socks off."

"Thanks Hannah," Janet smiled gratefully, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Eddie walked into the bar and Hannah and Janet quickly dispensed with talk of her date on Saturday night.

"Hello ladies," he greeted casually, and parked his butt next to Hannah.

"Ladies? Who're you trying to impress there Eddie?" Hannah asked shooting him a strange look.

"Nothing, I'm just in an extremely good mood today," Eddie said.

Hannah and Janet watched in amazement as he ignored the extremely gorgeous barmaid next to Janet who was throwing out her back trying to get his attention. Janet looked at her and smiled politely, "Gretchen why don't you go see if that frat table wants more drinks?"

"Sure thing Janet," the well-endowed barmaid replied picking up her tray seductively, still trying to gain Eddie's attention. Eddie's eyes remained focused on Hannah and Janet the entire time.

"Okay who are you, what did you do to my best friend?" Janet demanded once Gretchen was out of earshot.

"What?"

"Eddie that beautiful waitress was totally checking you out and you eighty-six'd her," Hannah said wide-eyed.

"Oh really?" Eddie turned to find the waitress's back facing him, "Huh."

"It's _The Twilight Zone_, I swear," Janet told Hannah.

"Why are you in such a chipper mood, anyway? Did the Bo-Sox win or something?" Hannah asked Eddie.

Eddie smiled mysteriously, "Nope. Just feel like being happy."

"Oh I know what this is about," Janet said as it dawned on her, "Eddie must have it bad for that girl Nick set him up with."

Eddie's eyes darted up to meet Janet's and she knew she hit the nail on the head, "It's not about that."

"It is too, look at you. You're all doe-eyed and dreamy," Janet teased.

"Alright," Eddie held up his hand, "there's a girl." The girls cheered. "But it's not what you think. I mean I really like this girl. She's funny and interesting and she gets me."

Janet felt an odd pang of jealousy. She liked to think that she was the only girl who ever 'got' Eddie Latekka. And as recent events were proving to her now, that notion seemed to be a thing of the past. "Really? Sounds like a great catch, Eddie."

"Yeah! So is this the girl Nick set you up with?" Hannah asked.

"Uh no, that never happened. He was just covering up for the fact that I'm about to start dating a girl I've never met. She's the blind date I was telling you and Ikey about," Eddie said looking at Janet, glad to finally clear his conscience.

"Oh I see," Janet said quietly, "So you'll be going out with her soon?"

"Yep. Soon enough," Eddie replied getting up from the bar, "Well I better get back to work. I'll talk to you later," he said pointing at Janet before he left.

"Do you find it at all strange that he's never mentioned this girl to you before?" Hannah asked staring after Eddie.

"Lately I don't know who he is anymore. He may as well be working or the CIA and I wouldn't have a clue," Janet said her spirits dropping.

"Janet are you jealous?" Hannah asked narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"What? Don't be ridiculous. You can only be jealous if you have feelings for someone and I don't have feelings for Eddie."

"Well I don't know about that. One can also be jealous if they feel like their role is being threatened. You just found out that Eddie has opened up to a girl you've never heard of before, and you're used to being the only one he has been open and honest with. I'd be jealous if I were you." Hannah consoled.

"Well it's just that I've been trying to get my head around the fact that I don't know him as well as I thought I did and out of nowhere he brings up this chick we haven't even met before. Heck, _he _hasn't even met her yet." Janet and Hannah remained quiet for a moment, "You know what I have no time to worry about Eddie right now. I have a date to prepare for."

"Atta girl," Hannah said smiling, "So we'll go after you get off work?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

><p>That night Janet sat in a sea of brand new outfits, accessories and shoes she knew she'd be paying off until Christmas. But she was happy Hannah was with her.<p>

She tried on outfit after outfit and finally decided on the emerald green butterfly style tunic with a wide neck, and a black A-line skirt on black sling-back heels.

Just as she was putting her merchandise away, an alert pop-up appeared on her screen, she dropped what she was doing and made haste to see what it was.

_Hi Beautiful,_

_I'm glad that you picked up my slack and came up with the orchid idea. I'll keep my eye out for you. Don't worry there is no special reason for this message, in case you were wondering. I just wanted to talk to you. It's late and my roommate is snoring like a banshee. _

_I was at work today and I almost got run over by a car, thinking about you. You really need to stay out of my thoughts. Can you imagine, if you occupy my thoughts to this extent when we have never met, how much more will it be once we meet? Nevertheless, I can't wait to meet you. _

_Anyway, I'll meet you soon enough. Sweet dreams._

Janet sighed and closed her laptop. Was this really happening? She couldn't wait to be sure on Saturday.

* * *

><p>Saturday came around soon enough and Janet sat in her living room tapping her brand new Jimmy Choos on the hard wood floor as she waited for her ride to arrive. She glanced at her watch, "Seven o'clock," she said to no one in particular.<p>

With every second that ticked on, the anticipation grew and Janet grew more nervous. She clutched her purse tightly and made her way to the kitchen for a glass of wine to calm her nerves. As she did, she heard a car pull up in her driveway. This was it. The moment she'd been anticipating all week long. She downed the glass of chardonnay and made her way to the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Eddie checked himself out in the mirror and adjusted his collar. He was as nervous as a housecat in a room full of rocking chairs. Eddie didn't usually dress up for dates. Which is why this time, he found it so difficult figuring out what to wear. Finally he decided on a pin-stripe button down with barrel sleeves, his dark cognac colour leather jacket and black jeans. He left his collar unbuttoned and his shirt was untucked. He nodded in satisfaction and went downstairs where all his friends were busy watching the hockey game.

"Guys I hope you're TiVo-ing that. I fully intend to watch it when I get home. And the first dork to ruin the score for me will pay," Eddie threatened taking his parka, that he rarely wore and slung it on.

Owen wolf whistled, "Check out Eddie Latekka! You look great man. I can't believe you're dressed this nice for a date. This girl must be somethin' special," he winked picking up a hot wing. Eddie went slightly red and rolled his eyes smiling.

"Yeah our boy Eddie is finally growing up," Nick commented, "Just don't get your hopes too high though."

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked concerned. Nick looked at him in surprise. It wasn't like Eddie to care what any one of his friends thought – so he decided to mess with him a little.

"Well I'm just saying…" Nick began, "Girl with a great personality… she totally gets you… single… Ever wonder why she's not taken?"

"Probably has a snaggletooth or a giant toe or something disgusting like that," Ikey chimed in laughing.

"Okay, she does _not_ have a giant toe," Eddie said matter-of-factly. But deep within him, worry began to bubble. How had it never occurred to him that she might not be a looker? _Because she's amazing, that's why_, he thought pushing that thought aside, "And even if she did, she'd still be hotter than any one of the women you've dated recently."

"I haven't dated anyone recently," Ikey replied.

"Ding, ding, ding," Eddie replied with a smirk.

"Hey c'mon guys, lay off Eddie," Phil said getting up and standing by his friend, "He doesn't need you three making him more nervous than he already is."

"You're right," Nick said getting up and walking over to Eddie, "We're sorry man, you have a great time," not able to resist he pulled out a small wooden cross with a sharp edge, he probably carved at BFW from a scrap of wood, "But just in case, here; in case you have to get vampire slayer on her ass." The rest of the guys including Phil laughed, despite himself. Eddie rolled his eyes and acted like he didn't care, but deep down he couldn't shake the feeling that these guys were onto something.

"Alright that's enough," Phil said pushing Eddie out the door, "Have a great time man. And don't worry she's everything you have been looking for."

"You really think so?" Eddie asked hopefully.

"I do, man," Phil said assuredly with a smile.

"Thanks, Phys. I owe you one," Eddie said getting into his truck and driving off.

* * *

><p>Janet walked into the restaurant and an old Charlie Parker number was playing. She looked around and twirled her orchid in her hand nervous.<p>

"Right this way miss," the Maître d' said leading her outside onto the patio, overlooking the ocean. Janet stilled at the sight and closed her eyes, as if convinced it was all a dream.

"Would you like some wine while you wait for your party to arrive?" the man asked politely.

"No thank you. One glass at home was plenty," she replied with a smile and the man walked away. She sat there looking around taking the sight in and observing how other couples were getting on. After working in a bar for so long Janet liked to play this game where she tried to guess who was on their first date and who had been an item for a while. Unfortunately, tonight the shoe was on the other foot as she realised she couldn't find the first daters because she was it. She drummed her perfectly manicured fingernails on the table and waited in anticipation.

* * *

><p>Eddie walked into the restaurant more rattled by his friends than ever. He was too afraid to meet this girl in person without knowing who she was and what she looked like first. The Maître d' walked over to him and stopped.<p>

"Can I help you, sir?" he asked Eddie.

"Uh yeah. Latekka the reservation is under Latekka," Eddie replied nervously.

"Right this way, sir," the Maître d' said beginning to lead the way.

"Uh actually," Eddie stopped and then so did the Maître d'. He looked at Eddie questioningly. "I wonder if you can do me a huge favour; you see, this is my first date with this woman and I'd like to know who she is before I meet her. Can you go over to her and distract her while I take a closer look?" Eddie knew how ridiculous his request was as it escaped his lips.

"Where will you be?" the man asked, disconcerted by Eddie's request.

"Uh I'll be over there," Eddie said pointing at a potted plant.

"You'll be at a ficus?" the man asked a little annoyed by the whole thing.

"Sure! Hey don't worry man there's a huge tip in it for you," Eddie said casually with a smile.

"I don't know, sir…," the man said reluctantly. Eddie rolled his eyes, dug out a few bills, and stuffed it in the man's hand, "Alright," he said smiling as he walked away.

Eddie quickly snuck around and began to get strange looks from other patrons there. A waiter passed by with a couple of champagne glasses, and Eddie swept one off the tray smoothly to look inconspicuous. Making his way to the row of bushy plants, hid behind one of them, and moved some leaves around to take a better look. So far, all he could see was the Maître d' blocking his view of the mystery woman, and her sleeve. "Idiot," Eddie said irritably. Why did he have to stand right in the way? Eddie couldn't calm the nerves inside him now. His heart began thumping against his chest.

He saw the Maître d' give a firm nod and finally moved out of the way. Eddie's face went from anticipation to utter shock as the glass he was holding slipped out of his hand and crashed against the concrete, making a tingling sound. He took a better look at the woman… holding a purple orchid… dressed in green and black, his favourite colours.

"Janet?" he whispered in disbelief. His mind began to reel. This can't be right. How is it possible that he had been corresponding with his best friend the whole time and he didn't even know it? Suddenly his face went hot but his blood ran cold. This was unreal. Janet could not have been the one he had grown so close to over the last couple of months. She could not have been the same woman he'd fallen in love with. She was Janet Meadows! Eddie looked around in alarm. He had to get out of there. Fast, before she saw him and realised that the guy she'd been cyber dating for the last two months was her boring best friend she's known her whole life.

Making a quick dash for the door, he hid himself behind a passing waiter, moved out of the restaurant like the speed of light, and drove home.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

"So you just _left _her there?" Phil demanded pacing around the living room, wide-eyed.

"I couldn't do much else," Eddie replied defensively, "In case you didn't notice I was preoccupied getting my head around the fact that the woman I've been corresponding with for the last two months… the woman who I bore my soul to, the woman…," Eddie stopped before he completed his sentence. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he had fallen in love with her over the internet. He couldn't escape that fact and he knew not saying it wasn't going to make it any less true. He loved her. He was in too deep to be anything less.

"Eddie do you have any idea what's going to happen to you if she finds out?" Phil asked angrily.

"No because she's not going to find out Phys," Eddie replied, "I'm just going to stop corresponding with her and she'll think Light Knight is a jerk and she'll eventually move on. She and I can go back to being friends."

Phil shook his head in disappointment and disbelief, "You are a special kind of idiot, Eddie. You really believe that you can ignore the love you feel for her? You're not the same Eddie Latekka who scored that hail pass at homecoming. That Eddie Latekka was fearless. You're just some two-bit Eddie Latekka excuse who will crap out of doing the right thing no matter who he hurts. I don't even know this Eddie." And with that, Phil went into his room and slammed the door.

"And just so you know, I was going to bake you some cookies. Forget that!" Phil screamed from behind his door.

* * *

><p>Janet numbly poured a patron's coffee the next morning, hoping that the puffy eyes she got from crying herself to sleep last night wasn't that obvious. Sully knew right away that she'd had a rough night but he knew better than to ask her so instead he told the rest of his staff to stay out of her way. He was grateful when he saw Hannah's car pull up into the parking lot.<p>

"Well if it ain't Cinderella herself," Hannah said cheerily and she walked into the bar, "So? How'd it go last night, princess? I want details."

Janet looked up, gave Hannah a glimpse of her reddened eyes, and looked back down again, "There's nothing to tell. He didn't show."

"What?" Hannah exhaled sitting down, perplexed, "Did he call the restaurant and leave a message?"

Janet shook her head, "No," a tear spilled onto her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

Hannah's heart broke and she reached for her friend's hand, "Maybe something really important came up and he didn't have the time to call and cancel."

"No. He had every opportunity to do that last night and this morning," Janet wasn't going to make excuses for him.

"What if he…"

"Hannah! Stop!" Janet said firmly, "Maybe he _did_ show up, saw what he was in for and left. Did you think of that?"

"Well then he's not worth your time, if that's true," Hannah said determined not to give into her own tears. What was wrong with men in this town? Couldn't they see what a catch Janet was?

Janet smiled ruefully and shook her head looking down, "You don't understand. You just don't understand."

Squeezing her hand Hannah said, "Help me understand. I want to understand. What's going on? Do you want to talk?"

Janet looked like she was going to burst into tears but then miraculously suppressed her emotions, "No I can't now. I have work to do. And so do you. Those animals aren't gonna fix themselves." She tried to smile but failed.

"I hate leaving you this way," Hannah said reluctantly, "I could call in sick and we can go somewhere and talk. Or trash this jackass to Kingdom come if that's what it takes."

"Take the day off?" Janet scoffed, "Hannah this isn't my first broken heart and I assure you it won't be my last. You should go to work. We both should," she said smiling.

Hannah got up from her chair, "I'm coming back at the end of your shift. We're going to go and talk about this some more."

"I'm fine, really. I'll call you if I need anything," she said looking at her best friend, "I _promise._"

"Fine," Hannah said giving her friend's hand a final squeeze before she headed out the door, "The guy's an absolute idiot," she called back simply, "Not much else to say."

Janet focused every cell in her body on not crying. She was done crying and wallowing. Now she just wanted to forget last night, Light Knight, and all the feelings that went into the last two months.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, suppressing emotions and ignoring her feelings wasn't Janet's strong suit. She paced up and down in front of her laptop later that night, third glass of wine in hand and the dating profile page on. It was about 9:28pm and LightKnight still hadn't bothered to check in and explain himself.<p>

She sat at the desk and began typing away furiously at the keys;

_I really do hope for your sake that you were maimed, run over or there was a death in your family on your way to the restaurant last night. Because that is the only way I can even think about forgiving you for this. _

_I just wanted you to know…_

Janet blinked back tears and sniffed. Then she continued typing.

_I just wanted you to know that you really hurt me last night. You not showing up? That was beyond the lowest thing you could ever do to me. Or did you show up, disliked what you saw and left? _

_Or maybe it was something I did or said… tell me. What did I do to make you change your mind about me? _

_All I kept thinking of last night were the things you've been telling me all week about how you couldn't wait to see me and how there was nothing I could do to disappoint you… what a crock of crap! _

_I was so right when I said this town was only capable of breeding jerks like you. You are no different from any of the other men I've met I don't know why the hell I thought you would be. _

_Anyway, whatever your reason, it hardly matters now. Whatever you have to say, it can't be good enough and chances are I'm not even going to want to hear it. This is my last message. Please don't try to contact me, reach me, or approach me. I want to have nothing to do with you from tonight onward._

Janet realised her face was tear streaked again when she finished typing and bitterly pushed the 'send' button. With solemn resolve, she got up, curled on her bed, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Janet woke up with something akin to having a mallet smashed against her head. She clutched her throbbing head and opened her eyes. Without a second thought she got up and despite herself, she checked her profile to see if anyone had sent her a message. She clicked on her inbox…<p>

_Messages (0)_

With a sigh, she told herself it was time to move on. First order of business, a shower. While Janet was in the shower, she couldn't shake the feeling of hurt within her. What was a sharp piercing pain the night before, was a dull ache today.

She got dressed and decided to take her dog, Maverick out for a walk. Walking in the fresh cool crisp autumn of Knight's Ridge seemed to be just the ticket Janet needed. It took her mind off the horrendous weekend and it gave her a chance to see that it wasn't the end of the world. People still smiled, old couples still held hands as they walked together, people still played fetch with their dogs and life moved on. Why did she still feel so hollow inside?

Suddenly Maverick began tugging at her arm and pulling her off track into another direction. "Whoa! Maverick slow down! What has gotten into you?" her question was quickly answered when she saw the object of her dog's pursuit; Coco, one of her neighbours' dogs, was sniffing around. "Of course. You're in love too," she said petting the petite little while ball of fur on the head. Coco immediately responded to Maverick and began nuzzling his neck. "Well Mav, I gotta hand it to ya. For a dude who is two olives short of a martini, you are quite the ladies' man," she said nodding in approval. Then she looked around to find Coco's owner, Mrs Braverman, but saw she was nowhere to be found.

"Coco! There you are!" a man's voice called and Janet looked up to find a tall, handsome guy, no older than twenty-nine walking up to the trio in sweats. He smiled at Janet and bent over to pick up the bichon frise. "Hi there. Sorry about that. She just runs off without warning."

"Believe me I know what that's like," Janet said shooting a glance in Maverick's direction. "Hey isn't she Mrs Braverman's dog?"

"Yeah, she is," the man smiled and extended his hand, "And I'm Mrs Braverman's son, Matt. Nice to meet you."

"Oh hi," Janet smiled slightly and shook his hand. They stood quietly for a moment and then, "Well I better get going. I start my shift in twenty minutes."

"Where do you work?" he asked smiling, "I haven't seen you around before. But then again, I only got to town on Friday night."

"I work at Sully's it's the local watering hole around here. You should come by sometime," Janet invited walking backwards and waving at him before she turned and took her stride towards home.

* * *

><p>A couple of nights later, Sully's was buzzing with people, all excited to catch the play-offs on the new TV sets Sully installed.<p>

"Since when did we become a sports bar?" Janet yelled over the music and the cheering into Sully's ear.

"Just go with it. We can't afford to assign ourselves to any fixed identity." Janet rolled her eyes, delivered two pitchers of beer to a table, and walked back to the bar so quickly she hadn't noticed Eddie walk in.

When she looked up she found Matt looking at her from across the bar and she smiled and waved before she walked up to him, "Hey Matt, I'm glad you could make it," she said smiling.

"Hey Janet!" he yelled over the noise and turned to tug someone's shirt. Another extremely attractive man turned to face the bar and smiled at Janet, "Kevin this is Janet, the girl I was telling you about. Janet, this is my partner Kevin." Matt smiled looking between the two.

Janet hesitated in surprised for a split second and quickly recomposed herself, "Hi! Nice to meet you," Janet said shaking Kevin's hand. "Well how about a couple of daiquiris on the house?" she said and the men smiled in approval.

"Love her," Kevin said to Matt and Janet grinned before she turned to go mix their drinks.

Eddie stood at the door and scanned the room until his eyes fell on her. How could one go from looking at someone one way their whole life to seeing them in a whole new way over night? He must have caught Janet in the middle of a joke because she grinned at the patron she served and walked away. She'd never looked more attractive than she did at that moment. But there was something else about her, that was unmistakable. She was still hurting. Eddie wasn't any more figured out about women than the next guy. But when it came to Janet, there were a few things Eddie could bet his bottom dollar on. He knew when she was putting on an act, trying to cover up what she truly felt, and this was one of those instances. She was obviously still hurting about Saturday but was trying desperately to get over it and prove to the world that she didn't care. Normally, Eddie would be hunting down the loser who hurt her and giving him something he could really regret, but he couldn't this time. His stomach twisted at the thought of how much he'd hurt his best friend. Just then, she turned her gaze, looked at him, and smiled warmly.

Eddie felt the guilt burn like acid within his chest and he reluctantly walked over to the bar. "Hey Latekka, it's about time you showed up," she said with a plastered smile on her face.

Eddie refused to meet her eyes, afraid he'd see the pain he caused in them, "Uh yeah, was just working late."

"What you can't even look at me now?" Janet joked and Eddie raised his eyes to meet hers. Janet's face grew serious and she stopped what she was doing, "What's wrong? You have Bambi eyes."

"No I don't," Eddie said quickly and Janet nodded, "Janet I do not have Bambi eyes. I'm fine. What's new with you?"

"Fine, sheesh. Bite my head off why don't you?" she poured him a draft and handed it to him.

"So what goes on with you?"

"Oh this and that. Took Maverick to the vet, bought some Chinese food last night… um, what else? Oh yeah, got stood up for a date I had on Saturday night," Janet replied with an edge in her tone.

"Janet I'm so sorry," He said sincerely. Even if she didn't know why he was apologising, he felt she ought to know how sorry he was.

"Why? You had nothing to do with it," Janet said dismissively.

"Are you okay?" he asked his chest twisting in pain as he watched her suppress her feelings and smile.

"Of course, I'm okay. It was just a date. It's not like we were soul mates or anything," that stung, and Eddie sat back a little.

"So you were not into this guy at all," he stated questioningly.

Janet scoffed, "Hardly. He was just some guy I met randomly. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to getting out of the house but that was about it." She looked up to find Eddie narrowing his eyes at her, "It's no biggie."

"So you're not at all bummed about the fact that he didn't show?" Eddie asked again.

"No," she insisted, "Now will you let it go? You're putting a damper on Sports Bar Night," she said half-heartedly.

Eddie sat thoughtfully for a couple of minutes as she worked around him, "Hey I got an idea. I'm going to the Bo-Sox game tomorrow night. Wanna come with?"

"Why?" she asked cautiously. She knew Eddie could tell when she's upset, blindfolded. No matter how hard she tried, he could see right through her but the last thing she wanted was her best friend feeling sorry for her about this.

Eddie shrugged, "You want to get out of the house, I have the means."

Janet studied him for a moment and smacked her hand on the table, "Deal. I'll come by yours at 7."

_Great,_ Eddie thought grimly, he finally had a date with the girl of his dreams and it didn't even feel like one because she had no idea who he was. What made matters worse was the thought that she only agreed to go with him because she didn't know about the rotten thing he'd done.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Eddie sat in his living room with his laptop and stared at the screen. That taunting cursor was blinking away at him as he racked his brain as to what to say. What could he say to Janet to make her believe that he didn't run out on her because he didn't care for her, but rather because he didn't want to lose his best friend? He stared at her message to him and rubbed his face in frustration. He knew he couldn't ask her out again because there was no way she'd say yes, but even if she did, she'd find out that it was Eddie who stood her up and he'd lose her anyway.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Eddie's eyes darted up in alarm and he checked his watch, "Five to seven!," and he made a mad dash to his room to get changed for the game he promised Janet.

"Eddie open up!" Janet called from the other side of the door, "I know you're not ready, but at least let me in first!"

"It's open!" he bellowed from up the stairs.

Janet let herself in and walked into the living room, "Why didn't you get ready earlier? You know you can't take crowds." Janet walked idly around the room and her eyes fell on the computer screen. "So this is why you're late," Janet said curiosity getting the better of her as she sat down to take a better look.

Janet frowned when she saw it was the same dating site she was using and read a message that sounded very familiar. She scrolled to the top and stilled. Her eyes went as wide as saucers and her breath got caught in her lungs. All the colour drained from her face and she stood up. Eddie was Light Knight?

She had to get away from there. She looked around and realised Eddie was still upstairs. Grabbing her Boston Red Sox jacket that he bought her a few years ago, she fled his house, too shocked to cry. Too shocked to feel much else.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Eddie came down the stairs pulling on his Bo-Sox jersey the rest of the way. He looked around for Janet but she was nowhere in sight. "Janet?" he looked at the front door and noticed it was left ajar. He scouted around the house in confusion and then his eyes landed on the laptop screen. He knew it had been tampered with because in his haste he closed the lid but not all the way down. Now it was tilted upward, like someone had been standing up.

"Oh my God," he breathed in horror. His profile page and her message were opened and on display. Piecing the puzzle together he realised that she had obviously seen it and now knew the whole story. It probably looked pretty bad.

He grabbed his coat and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. _Moron!_ He scolded himself, _Couldn't just delete the damn message altogether, could ya? Now look what you've done!_

Eddie walked the streets of Knight's Ridge like a crazy person, scanning them for any sign of Janet but it was all in vain. Suddenly icy cold droplets from the sky began to fall on his face and he looked up to see the storm clouds roll in. _Great,_ he thought irritably, _Now I'll never find her in this weather._

By the time he decided to give up the search, he was already drenched and was on the verge of heading back home when his cell phone rang. Snapping out of his state of torment, he quickly dug around his pocket and fished it out, "Hello?" he said eagerly, hoping it was Janet on the other end.

"Eddie, it's Nick," Nick's voice called through the phone. Nick sounded extremely agitated and annoyed.

"Hey man, now's not a good time," Eddie said quickly.

"Why not? You wouldn't happen to be looking for Janet would you?" Nick pressed.

"Yeah, why? Have you seen her anywhere?" Eddie asked but got no response, "Nicky if you know where she is, please tell me man, I'm beggin' you."

"She was here at Hannah's but…," Eddie hung up and ran back to his house. He got into his truck and drove over to the Daniels' house and hopped out.

* * *

><p>"She's not here," Hannah said coldly with her arms crossed.<p>

"I just need to talk to her for a minute Hannah," Eddie insisted.

"Fine," Hannah shrugged, "But you won't find her here. She left about fifteen minutes ago," Eddie could tell Hannah was about ready to rip his arm off like a puma.

"Where did she go?' he asked hopefully.

"I don't know. But even if I did…" Hannah began.

"Hannah," Nick jumped in, "Eddie maybe you should come on inside. It's freezing out there." Hannah turned her back on the two and went inside.

"I have to find Janet," he said suppressing a sob, "I have to find her."

"You can find her later. She's not going to be out there and you'll catch your death if you stay out in the rain much longer. Just come inside." Eddie didn't budge, "Come inside, and you can go back out once the rain lets up," Nick commanded. This time Eddie went in.

* * *

><p>Janet wiped away her tears as they fell, with the back of her sleeve and kept driving. She felt numb all over so she couldn't understand for the life of her why she kept crying. She didn't feel any pain at all. Just numbness. She pulled into her father's hardware store parking lot and sat there in silence. She knew she couldn't be anywhere in the Ridge because wherever she was, Eddie would find her. Going to her parents' was a bad idea because the interrogation would begin and she'd have to tell them what Eddie had done. Sweet, precious Eddie, who could do no wrong in their eyes… The thought set a sour taste in her mouth.<p>

The rain was coming down hard and beating against the glass. She didn't have anything dry or warm to wear. The longer she stayed in the car the colder she got. Pulling her hood over her head she quickly ducked out and made a break for the door of the store. Standing on her toes she felt around the frame for the spare key and unlocked the door.

The entire store was dark and she was too afraid to take another step in any direction for fear that she may trip on a saw or sharp object and that would be the end of that. Staying where she was, she felt around for the light switch and flicked it on. The hardware store was exactly the same as it was while she was growing up. Her father even let her cosy spot remain as it was at the corner of the store. It was a big comfy couch with two duvets from her childhood bedroom sprawled over it. There was a tiny table in front of it and a reading lamp with a small miniature bookshelf.

Janet smiled tearfully at the sight. She couldn't have loved her father more than she did at that moment. Her saving grace. Turning on her reading lamp she walked to the end of the store and turned on a couple of the heaters and came back to her spot.

Stripping off her wet clothes, Janet curled up under the duvet covers and hugged it closed to her body. She knew it wouldn't be long before someone found her, most likely her father. But for now she was happy to be in her private sanctuary in the corner of her father's store.

* * *

><p>Eddie and Nick sat in silence for a long while, until Nick finally spoke up, 'Why?"<p>

Eddie looked over at him, "I don't know."

"That's not good enough Eddie. How could you do this? Do you have any idea how many people you've hurt?"

Eddie frowned at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Hannah was ready to go to the ghetto on you until I talked her out of it. And as soon as Janet's family finds out what happened you can forget about ever going there again. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know," Eddie repeated.

"I thought you loved her," Nick said quietly.

"I do," he replied quietly.

"Well so, what happened, Eddie? Why'd you do what you did?"

"Nicky,' Eddie began brokenly, "I didn't mean for her to find out like this. I swear. I was just thinking of a way to tell her and then she walked in and saw it."

"But why didn't you say something before? Why did you ditch her at the restaurant?"

"I was afraid, okay?" Eddie exploded standing up, "Is that what you want to hear? I was afraid. Eddie Latekka was afraid, I couldn't believe that the one girl I've ever loved has been my best friend this whole time. And then I thought about losing her, and what if it didn't work out? And the thoughts just snowballed from there and before I knew it I was on my way home."

"So you didn't run out on her because of…"

"Because of what?" Eddie asked.

"Well because of the stupid jokes the guys and I were cracking before you left," Nick said sheepishly.

"Don't be an idiot. Of course I didn't care what you dorks thought," Eddie said dismissively. "Besides…," Eddie said wistfully, "She looked beautiful that night."

"Yeah?" Nick smiled, "I don't think I've heard you talk about any girl like that before."

Eddie looked at him bitterly, "What the hell does it matter now anyway? I've ruined everything."

Nick frowned thoughtfully, "Hm. Well don't get me wrong, right now you're public enemy around here, but I believe that no matter how dirty something gets you can always clean it up. I know that you two were close. And Janet isn't about to give up your friendship for a stupid muck up like this."

"You don't know that," Eddie replied, but hope rose within him despite himself.

"Maybe not, but you have to talk to her. Did you try her cell phone?" Nick asked and Eddie pulled his phone out again and speed dialled her number.

"It's this stupid weather, signal's out," Eddie said putting his phone away, "But you know I think I have an idea as to where she is, thanks to you. She's probably at her parents'. I should go over there," Eddie got up from the couch only to have Nick pull him back down.

"Are you crazy?" Nick asked bug-eyed, "You don't want to go over there. What if she's told them what you did? You won't make it out of there alive."

"Can't make it worse, things can only get better. You can come with me if you want," Eddie said getting up and pulling on his coat.

"She told me to tell you not to look for her. She doesn't want to see you," Hannah said coming into the living room, "Stay away Eddie."

"You don't understand. I have to talk to her. She's my…"

"Your what?" Hannah challenged, "Look no one in this room hates you more than I do right now, but if you go there after she specifically told you to stay away, any chance you have of making amends will be gone. Just give her time to be angry Eddie. She needs to be angry right now."

Eddie looked at Nick and he nodded in agreement, "Give her a couple of days, man."

"That may be too long," Eddie said brokenly, allowing tears to surface for the first time.

Hannah reluctantly walked over to Eddie and took him in her arms and hugged him, "She needs to be alone," Hannah said quietly "When she's ready, she'll come find you. You have to let this one go Eddie. Just don't hold back how you feel any more you idiot," she smacked him upside the head, "If you love her, stop running away from it. It's not doing either of you any good." She pulled away from him and stared up at him, "You know what really made me mad? The fact that you _saw_ how miserable she was these past couple of days and you still didn't do anything about it. How could you do that?"

"I didn't know how to tell her after the fact without risking losing her," Eddie admitted.

Nick, Hannah and Eddie stood in her living room in silence, not having anything else to say.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

Janet woke up to the sound of her father's laughter. The sunrays pierced her eyes and she shut them quickly. Suddenly the memories of the night before came crashing to her; the game, the dating site, Eddie was Light Knight… She fell backwards into her couch and groaned.

"Button?" the nearness of her father's voice made Janet open her eyes, "What're you doing here? It's freezing!"

"Hi Daddy," Janet said groggily, "I just wanted… um… a plunger. And I…," she quit when she realised her father wasn't buying her story. "I just wanted to sleep somewhere other than at my place. So I came here."

"Why didn't you come home? You could have slept in your old room," Jack replied sitting at the foot of the couch, "My God, you could have caught your death in here, it was raining and windy the whole night through. What were you thinking?"

_That I wanted to be anywhere but in the Ridge,_ she thought grimly, "I'm sorry Dad. I just wanted to sleep here. I missed the hardware store," she lied.

Jack shot her a sceptical look but didn't push for details, "Well be that as it may young lady, you can't be here when I open. I don't want the customers coming in here seeing you… like that," Jack looked at her up and down uncomfortably. Janet was covered mostly, but her shoulders were bare.

Janet's eyes flew open and she went red all over. Clutching the duvets she pulled it more securely around her, "Alright I'm going, I'm going."

"Go home and take a shower before you head back to the Ridge. You can't remain in wet clothes," her father commanded and smiled touching her cheek affectionately.

* * *

><p>"Janet! Honey what a surprise," Sheryl said cheerfully but her smile vanished as quickly as it came when she saw the look on her daughter's face. Janet had been crying. "What's wrong?"<p>

"Nothing, I just came to take a shower before I headed back to Knight's Ridge," Janet said making haste to get away from her mother.

"Hold it right there," Sheryl said without turning to face Janet and wiggled her finger in a 'come here' motion, "Park it," she pointed at the stool by the kitchen counter.

Janet reluctantly dragged her feet over and sat down, "Mom, I'm fine. Really. I just need to get out of these wet clothes."

Sheryl gently tipped Janet's chin up, "What's wrong? And before you can say 'nothing' again, remember, I'm your mother. I see all, hear all and know all that goes on with my family whether you admit to it or not."

"Okay I'll tell you as much as I can but you can't ask me for anything more than what I tell you. Deal?" Janet proposed raising her eyebrows.

"You're bargaining with me in my own house? Where do you think you live?" Her mother asked flabbergasted.

"Deal or no dice, Ma," Janet said.

"Fine," Sheryl agreed.

"I went to the hardware store last night and spent the night because I wanted to get away from someone," Janet said and got up to leave.

"Hold on a second. That's all you're giving me?" Sheryl asked.

"For now. Yeah," Janet said quietly, smiling at her mother, "Until I'm ready to talk about it some more."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Sheryl pointed a finger at Janet and she nodded her reply.

Janet went into the shower and shimmied out of her soaked jeans. As she did her cell phone slipped out and hit the tile floor. Janet checked for scratches and noticed that there were fourteen missed calls and eight text messages. She clicked on her inbox and found they were all from Eddie.

_Janet I really need to talk to you…._

_Please call me back, I'm worried._

_I'm sorry…_

_Are you at your parents'?_

_Are you okay?_

_Janet you can't just ignore my messages…_ and so on…

Janet selected all of them and deleted them without a second thought. She hadn't even begun to think about the pain Eddie caused her. She knew if she did, the waterworks would never stop and her parents' bathroom was the last place she wanted to do that.

But as she got into the shower and the steaming hot water ran over her body and soothed the tension she'd been feeling away, her tears came bubbling to the surface and she sobbed. She thought about telling Eddie how much she didn't care about Light Knight standing her up and the fact that he'd known the whole time that she was RealMe. Her thoughts snowballed into thinking about the reason why Eddie left her at the restaurant and how he only dates skinny leggy blondes... how she didn't fit that mould. She cried and cried and cried until she was convinced she had no tears left. She sat on the shower floor until the water began to run cold and she got out of the shower. Rummaging through her closet, she pulled out her old pair of Red Sox sweats and curled up in bed.

* * *

><p>"Janet? Janet?" Sheryl's voice tore through her sleep and Janet pried her eyes open. She'd fallen asleep. She glanced at her alarm clock and realised she'd literally slept the day away as the clock read 7:03pm. "Janet I'm worried about you. What's going on? Who are you getting away from?" her mother asked worriedly.<p>

"I'm fine Ma, I just haven't been sleeping well lately and I needed the rest," she sat up and looked at her mother's worried expression, "Really, I'm fine." She glanced out the window at the darkening sky and then down at her parents' garden. "As a matter of fact, I think I'll take a walk."

"But Janet, when are we going to talk about what's troubling you?" her mother asked as Janet pulled on her fluffy fleece boots and a warm jacket.

"I told you. I'll be fine. Now just let it go," Janet said before she left the room.

* * *

><p>Walking in the cool crisp air, she hugged her body tightly trying to salvage the warmth her body had. Her mother's garden was definitely one of the most beautiful one's she'd ever seen. It had nearly every single flower Massachusetts cultivated and it was vibrant even in the winters.<p>

She felt the glass crunch behind her and she turned to see who it was. She could see a talk stalky figure growing larger as it approached her. Eddie came into the spectrum of light that flowed through the house. Janet gasped in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a low voice.

"I'm here to talk to you. It seems to be the only way I can," Eddie replied.

"You can't be here Eddie. You have to leave. Now," she said, emotions bubbling to the surface again.

"I'm not leaving. I'm never leaving. Assume from now on that I'm always around," he said stubbornly.

"Are you high?" She asked leaning forward and squinting at him, "You need to leave Eddie. I mean it."

"I left you a hundred messages. I get that you're mad at me, but please, just let me explain," Eddie pleaded.

Janet looked every which way but at him, "Eddie, go home."

"Not a chance," he said obstinately. When she didn't respond he looked back at the house, "Did you tell your parents…?"

"No," Janet said, "They still think you're the son they've always wanted. So now that you know that you're reputation is still glowing with them you can leave."

"Will you cut it out? That's not why I'm here, and you know it," Eddie said desperately trying to get her to talk to him.

"I don't really care why you're here. So just leave and go home."

"Not without you," he said quietly.

Janet's eyes sparked angrily, "What?"

"Janet," Eddie took a step closer to her and reached for her arm but she folded them, "Just please let me explain…"

"What's to explain? You are the guy I have been corresponding with over the last two months. You stood me up on our first date…"

"No I didn't! I was there!" Eddie chimed in anxiously, "I just left right after I saw you," he finished sheepishly.

"Argh!" Janet growled out appalled and began to stalk away but Eddie reached out for her arm and pulled her back.

"No, no wait! That came out all wrong. I didn't leave because of you… Well I did," Eddie hesitated, confused himself, "except that I left because it was _you_."

"You know you're lucky I don't throw you into those rose bushes over there," Janet said narrow-eyed. "How dare you?"

"Give me one last chance to explain," he pleaded, "Just one." Janet folded her arms and waited expectantly. "I went into that restaurant that night hoping to see a beautiful woman – which I did."

Janet looked up at him in surprise and tears began to pool in her blue eyes.

"I hoped to see the funny, smart… sexy," Eddie frowned slightly, feeling weird about calling his best friend sexy for the first time, "woman I'd been in touch with over the internet – which I also saw," he bit his bottom lip ruefully, "I just didn't think that woman was my best friend. That scared the crap out of me, Janet."

Janet's heart wrenched as she began to understand where he was coming from against her will. Tears spilled onto her cheeks and she looked at the ground. Eddie wiped her tears away with his thumb instinctively.

"I mean, you can't tell me that if you knew Light Knight was me, you would have been okay with it. I left because it scared me that I… I…," Eddie really wanted to say it. To tell her how much he'd grown to care for her, in a non-platonic way.

"You what?" she asked choked up over her tears.

"I was terrified by how much I'd started feeling for you," he said finally. Janet looked away disappointed. "So do you understand now? Why I left?"

Janet looked back up at him, "I do," she whispered. Eddie smiled and she sniffed backing away from him and out of his reach, "But why didn't you tell me after that night? I made such an idiot of myself messaging you, telling you how much you hurt me and how much I was looking forward to it, and then I told you I didn't care about Light Knight when I saw you in the bar a day later." She searched his face for answers, "God I'm so embarrassed," she said covering her hot face with her hands.

"Don't be. I should have told you," Eddie said regrettably.

"Yeah, you should have," Janet said angrily, "Tell me something, were you ever going to tell me it was you?"

"Janet, of course I was," Eddie lied but then couldn't go through with it as he saw the pain in her eyes increase, "Okay at first I thought that I could just stop messaging you as Light Knight and then work up stones to ask you out myself, which is why I didn't reply to your message after that night. And then I realised I couldn't do it so I sat down to write you back but that's when you came in…,"

"I see," she said softly. Sniffing again, she looked back up at him, "Are you finished?"

Eddie looked at her taken aback, "What?"

"Have you explained enough?"

"Janet…"

"If you have, you can go home," she said brushing past him to go back inside the house.

"Janet please don't hate me," he called after her.

She slowed down to a stop and turned around to look at him, "I don't hate you, Eddie. I nothing you." Her heart wrenched at the lie and the look on his face when she said it but she had to remain strong. Turning on her heel she disappeared into the house, leaving Eddie standing in the most beautiful garden in Massachusetts, alone.


	16. Chapter 16

_[Note: I dedicate this final chapter to all the lives lost in Springfield, Massachusetts. This state was home to our favourite show:) I hope you've enjoyed reading this story, I tried as best I could to do our favourite couple justice. This is the last chapter in this story, but let's hope I made it count.]_

Ch 16

The next couple of weeks, time drew out like a blade for Janet and Eddie. They hadn't seen or said a word to each other since that day in her mother's garden. Janet felt sick every time she saw something that reminded her of him and then one day that sick feeling transitioned into a dull pain in her chest. She came home one night and the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Honey," Sheryl said, "Was Eddie the one you're trying to get away from?"

"Yes," Janet said quietly. She could see that that wasn't going to suffice this time and she sat at the counter, "A couple of months ago, I met this guy on a dating site and we really hit it off. He was funny, charming and just a really nice guy," Janet noticed her mother was intrigued as ever. "We made plans to meet and he stood me up. Later I found out it was Eddie. He came to the restaurant, saw it was me he'd been talking to and left."

The line was quiet for a while, "And he didn't tell you?" Jack's voice asked, "We're on speakerphone," he explained.

"Nope. Said he was trying to think up a way to tell me when I found out about it myself," Janet and her parents were silent for a moment, "Anyway that's why we're fighting, that's why I had to get away from him and that's why I landed in the hardware store."

Sheryl couldn't stand to hear it so she moved away and put the kettle on for some tea. Jack rubbed the stubble on his face thoughtfully, "Maybe he really is sorry."

Janet threw her arms up in the air in exasperation, "I swear that guy could set an orphanage on fire on Christmas Eve and you'd say his intentions were probably good. How about taking your daughter's side for once?"

"Now Janet calm down honey," her father coaxed reaching for her, "I know you're upset but he came all the way over here to see you and apologise. You can at least do him the decency of hearing him out. I know he messed up. But on behalf of my gender, I'd just like to say that we don't always get it right the first time around," Jack glanced over his shoulder at his wife.

"What are you talking about?" Janet asked.

"Well when your mother and I met in college, we started out as friends and we grew really close and there has been disagreement on this over the years," he glanced at Sheryl, "But we were on the verge of becoming more than friends. Then one day, Pennilynn Lot transferred from U. Mass," Jack said.

"Who's Pennilynn Lot?"

Jack whistled and sat back in his chair, "Pennilynn Lot, she was… she was something else. Boy… She would give the Charlie's Angels a run for their money. Every fella in my fraternity wanted to go out with her, and she asked me out," Sheryl slammed the kettle on the counter, "Uh… anyway it's not important who she was, besides she was nothing compared to your mother." Jack said quickly and Janet smiled, "The point is, when I asked your mother if I should go through with it, she said 'Go ahead, what have you got to lose?' Which, silly me, took to mean 'Go ahead, what have you got to lose?' Turns out, a lot. The day after my date with Lynnie Lot, Sheryl stopped taking my calls, meeting me before our classes and began to avoid me at lunch. That's when I figured it out – Sheryl was crazy about me," he said with a mischievous smile.

"How can you lie to Janet like that?" Sheryl demanded planting her hand on her hip, Janet leaned in over the counter, intrigued, "Janet don't listen to your father, listen to me. _Before_ that _mouse_ ever moved to Michigan State where your father and I were, Jack and I talked about what it would be like to take our friendship to the next level. That was the only reason I ever had the impression that he was interested in me. So when Pennilynn Lot came to town and asked him out on a date, I wanted to know how serious he was about me, which is why I encouraged…"

"…_Dared_…," Jack corrected with a scoff.

"…him to go out with her," she finished, ignoring her husband, "Well he went and I was so livid at him for leading me on that I stopped talking to him." She looked at her husband and he shrugged.

"You remember it your way, I'll remember it the way it really happened," he said and then his voice grew tender, "The moral of the story is, sweetheart, that sometimes, even the people we love the most can make mistakes. And instead of looking at this one isolated incident with Eddie as some sort of 'insight' into the person he is, maybe look at it as a way of testing your own love for him – because it takes love to forgive a disappointment."

Janet's head was bowed and she began to cry again, "I don't know, Daddy. He really hurt me."

"I know Button. But at the end of the day, the only real question you have to ask yourself is if you love him or not. You've known each other for a very long time. So is this debacle with the dating website, worth losing your friend over?"

Janet wiped away her tears and sniffed, "I guess not." Janet said good night to her parents and sat down, staring into space for a very long time. She had a lot of figuring out to do.

* * *

><p>Eddie threw himself into work and got nastier with each passing day. It became near impossible for his friends to joke around him without him lashing out suddenly. When Eddie wasn't working, he was drunk and driving Phil up the wall.<p>

Eddie tried to avoid Sully's the shifts he knew Janet worked. But one fine afternoon he came in and saw her at the counter. She pretended not to notice that he was there.

"Janet those tables need service," Sully said and walked away.

Janet took her notepad and took down orders, feeling Eddie's eyes on her the whole time. The bell above the door tinkled and her new friend Matt walked in. She turned to find him smiling at her again.

"Hey there stranger," Matt said cheerfully and kissed her briefly on the lips. Janet went red not expecting that level of affection from a friend she'd only known a few weeks. Eddie sat up in alarm. Who was this guy?

"Hi Matt, what can I get you?"

"Caesar salad," he said patting his stomach, "Trying to watch my weight. Kevin has a reunion coming up and it's going to be a whole 'Look what I have been up to in the last ten years' deal. So I gotta look my best."

Janet smiled, "I understand," he touched his shoulder and Eddie flinched. Seriously, who _was_ this guy?

"You're an angel," Matt said bending forward to kiss her on the cheek this time and hug her. Eddie scraped his stool backwards and stormed out of the bar.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do about this?" Owen asked the rest of the guys one night at Phil's house while Eddie was out getting drunk.<p>

"What can we do? It's their lives," Ikey said.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm sick of this crap attitude Eddie's been carrying around. He's tap-dancing on my last nerve and quite frankly I can't take it anymore," Owen said frustrated, "So we better come up with a plan."

"O, just stay out of this one. Janet and Eddie have loved each other too long for them to just give up on each other now," Nick said taking a swig of beer, "Just give them time to work this out on their own. Eddie is a hard-headed guy but eventually he'll do the right thing."

"It's been two weeks since he drove up to her parents'. He hasn't mentioned her once and he walks around like a man with a death wish, starting up brawls at Sully's and on the street," Owen said. Bolting up he slammed his drink on the coffee table, "Eddie's my buddy and when I needed him he came and got me from New York. I have to be there for him too."

As if on cue, Eddie staggered into the house, "Door!" he cursed, tripping over the threshold, "I officially don't like beef jerky anymore. In case anyone was wondering."

"Where have you been?" Phil asked worriedly.

"I was there… and then I went there…," Eddie began pointing in different directions drunkenly.

"Okay buddy, it's alright just sit down and… Nick get him some food to soak up whatever he drank," Phil said as Owen helped him to the couch. "Ikey take his truck off the kerb."

"O?" Eddie said trying to focus his eyes.

"Yeah, buddy?" Owen answered.

"O I don't feel so good," Eddie said tearing up, "I don't feel so…," and without warning he bent over and chucked up whatever he'd been eating.

"Ahh!" Owen said jumping backwards, "Eddie sit down!" he scolded pushing Eddie back into the couch, "My God, you're a lousy drunk."

"Okay, here's some toast," Phil announced bringing it into the living room and setting it in front of Eddie who dropped his head back in the couch. "My carpet!" he said aghast, "Eddie!"

"What're we gonna do, Phys?" Owen asked worriedly, "I think he ate his weight in jerky tonight."

"I think we have to call her," Phil said pensively.

"Eddie's going to go off the rail if we do," Owen replied.

"That's not our problem. That'll teach him to control his alcohol next time," Phil said angrily.

"What're you bozos talking about?" Eddie slurred.

"We're calling Janet over here. She'll know how to fix you," Phil said authoritatively dialling her number from his cell phone. Eddie stared back for a long moment.

"What?" Eddie was much more alert now, "You can't do that. She wants to have nothing to do with me. Nothing she said. She 'nothings' me," he laughed derisively, "Can you believe she said that? After twelve years, she doesn't feel a damn thing for me? I mean," he got up and began to lose his temper, "I drove over there wanting to tell her how much I loved her, how sorry I was and I would do anything … but I… and then she… oh but I was prepared for her… and then she says… 'I nothing you'."

Phil's frown turned into raised eyebrows, "Okay I didn't understand a word you just said. But you should have thought about that before you decided to stuff yourself with jerky and drink yourself into a stupor. Janet has done a first aid course for the tavern, we have to call her."

"NO! Hang up the phone Phys," Eddie lunged for the phone and tripped on her coffee table, crashing to the floor, "You can't call her," Eddie pressed a finger to his lips, "She can't know I broke my vow and drank this much…" he pleaded with Phil and Owen.

But Janet did know. Phil didn't realise that his call went through and she was on the other line listening intently to what he said. All of it. As she stood frozen in place holding her phone up to her ears she grew increasingly worried about Eddie. She hung up, grabbed her jacket, keys and first aid kit, and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"He should be okay now," Janet said touching his forehead with a damp cloth to get rid of the sweat, "Just keep him hydrated and…," she looked disgustedly at him, "maybe a barf-bag wouldn't hurt either. As soon as he wakes up give him these," she dropped a couple of chewable aspirin into Phil's hand.<p>

"But these are chewable aspirin," Owen said confused.

"Eddie can't swallow pills," Janet explained, "It's a phobia. Don't tell him I told you that."

Owen choked back laughter despite himself and Phil stepped forward, "Thanks Janet, we owe you big for this."

"No problem. You guys better clear out, he needs to sleep," She said capping the bottle of aspirin.

"Shouldn't we take him upstairs?" Nick asked concerned.

"Uh, no. Just leave him here. In case he wakes up, his odds of getting to the bathroom are better from here than his room. Just keep his head elevated."

"Alright well you heard the lady," Phil said and the guys all got up to leave.

"Call us if you need anything," Owen instructed Phil as they all left the house.

"Will do," Phil replied closing the door. "Janet I don't know how to thank you. How did you know he was sick?"

Janet looked down reluctantly at the first aid kit, "Your phone called me and I could hear what was going on, on the other end," she admitted.

"Oh that's right! I dialled your number but then Eddie said… Oh. You heard what Eddie said?" Phil grimaced.

Janet nodded, "Yup. Every word. You know, right until he fell over."

Phil stood awkwardly for a second, "He misses you. All this tonight?" he said gesturing at the room, "All this is a product of your fight."

"So this is my fault," Janet stated.

"No, I didn't say that. He just misses you. He really loves you, but he doesn't know how to tell you that," Phil said, not caring anymore whether or not Eddie would be happy about him telling Janet that.

"Unfortunately there's not much I can do about that, Phil," Janet said with a shrug, "He really messed up. I don't know how we can go back to being where we were."

"Maybe because you're not meant to," Phil suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm just saying, if you're finding it difficult to be friends with him again it's probably because you have crossed that line a while ago. He said he fell in love with you on that site. But we all know that that happened a while ago. He just didn't realise it, or want to accept it. My guess would be that it was for the same reason he fled the restaurant that night – he didn't want to lose you, his best friend."

Janet swallowed the lump in her throat and roughly wiped away the tears that trickled down her cheek.

"Well anyway, it's up to you, how you two work this out. I'm going to bed. Don't forget to lock the front door when you leave," he smiled at her solemnly, "Night, Jan."

Too choked to speak she nodded and watched as he disappeared into his room. She resumed packing away her things back into the first aid kit.

"He's right you know," Eddie's voice came through the dimly lit living room. Janet gasped and turned to see his eyes flutter.

"I thought you were…"

"Asleep. Yeah I was," he said groggily. It took some effort, but Eddie shoved himself upward so that he was sitting up with his legs touching the floor. "Phil's right. About everything."

Janet stood frozen in place, too afraid to move in case this was all a dream.

"I'm sick and tired of lying all the time – to myself, to you. I hate that we're not talking. I hate the way I handled things, and I'm sorry. I don't want to be away from you anymore. But I understand that you probably don't feel the same way. So I guess I'd just like to know that we can be friends again. I miss not being around you. Do you have any clue what it's like to have a problem and not be able to talk about it with the one person who matters?"

"As a matter of fact…," Janet said softly. She lowered herself into the couch, next to him and leaning into him, she touched his forehead gently. Mustering up all the courage she had she leaned in to kiss his cheek. Anticipating her move, he turned his face to her and her lips landed on his.

Janet stiffened at first but slowly began to relax and Eddie's hand snaked around her waist and pulled her closer as he deepened their kiss. Janet honestly believed that kissing Eddie would feel like she was kissing her sibling. Creepy and incredibly wrong. But she was surprised to find that kissing him sent a surge of happiness through her body. How right it felt to kiss him.

Eddie's heart softened the second their lips met. Nothing felt more right in his entire life. It was like coming home.

When they pulled apart, Eddie gazed up at her, "I'm so in love with you, it has been killing me these last couple of weeks that I couldn't tell you that." He brushed a stray wisp of hair out of her eyes.

"How could you possibly think I don't feel the same way? The main reason what you did got to me so bad was because it hurt to think that you left because you didn't love me the… the way I love you," she said quietly.

Eddie looked at her for a second and then broke out into a light chuckle as he pulled her close for another kiss and when he pulled away he said, "Oh, baby… you couldn't be further off base. I was at Sully's the other day and when that guy came in and kissed you, I wanted to put my fist through a wall."

"What guy?" Janet frowned and then it dawned on her, "Matt?"

"Matt, Dead Meat, whatever his name was," Eddie replied and Janet laughed heartily, "What's so funny?"

"Eddie," Janet said between chuckles, "Matt's gay! He came in to tell me about his _boyfriend's_ high school reunion."

"Don't I feel like an idiot," Eddie said sheepishly.

"Hm," Janet replied and Eddie stayed quiet until her laughter died down.

"What Phil said…" Janet began, breaking the silence again and growing serious.

"Yeah?"

"About you feeling that way for a while. Is that true?" she asked, butterflies fluttering in her stomach when he smiled back. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"And have you freak out on me? You know how you are. Everything is such a big deal with you. And you always saw me as this player who 'had more game than the entire NBA', your words, not mine."

"_I _ said that? I'm witty," she mused.

_"_Besides, I didn't want to mess things up. So I wouldn't let myself feel anything more than friendship," Eddie explained.

She turned herself on the couch a little and tucked her shoulder under his arm, resting her head on his chest, "I don't think I've ever _not_ loved you."

"I thought you 'nothinged' me," Eddie mocked with a smirk.

She glanced up at him and blushed, "I didn't mean that. I was just mad at you and it came out," she confessed. Eddie grinned but then grew serious.

"I'm sorry about what I did," he said sincerely.

"I know. I'm not mad about that anymore. Towards the end it was just about the fact that I thought I lost you because of this stupid fight and I was mad at that. And I blamed you for it. For cheating me out of a friendship with you," she snuggled in closer and he pulled her in tighter. They sat quietly for some time. Just comfortable in each other's presence and arms and lost in their own thoughts.

"What do you say Meadows?" Eddie asked finally breaking the silence, "Do you think we ought to give this a try?"

"I don't think we have much of a choice," Janet said looking up at him, "I mean we've officially ruined our platonic relationship after that first kiss."

Eddie's eyes shot up in the air, "Really?" he asked teasingly, "My kisses have that strong an affect huh?"

"Oh, if only you knew," Janet smiled. Touching his face, she pushed herself upward to kiss him again.

* * *

><p><em>One Year Later- Epilogue<em>

"You better keep your eyes closed," Eddie warned as he helped Janet out of his truck.

"Maybe if you told me where we were going, I wouldn't be tempted to peek," she retorted following his lead.

"I don't think you fully understand the concept of surprises," Eddie muttered and Janet whacked him on the butt.

When they got to the entrance, Eddie uncovered her eyes, "Really?" Janet's heart sank, "_Jazz By the Bay_?" she looked at Eddie disappointedly, "I don't want to come back here? This place is bad apples for our relationship."

"Will you just trust me?" Eddie said and the Maître'd lead them to the same table she sat at by herself a year ago.

"Okay this is not fun for me anymore," Janet said tossing her purse onto the table.

Eddie smiled and motioned the waiter over. "Yes, sir." The waiter responded when Eddie instructed him.

"Eddie what's going on?" Janet asked suspiciously.

"Patience, woman…_patience,_" Eddie said and a song began to play softly in the background.

"We should order," Janet said picking up her menu, "The quicker we order the quicker we leave and the quicker we don't have to be here anymore."

"Okay, but before we do," Eddie got up, moved closer to her and went down on one knee, "I have something I'd like to ask you," he smiled as he watched the shock on his girlfriend's face. "I love you more than you could ever know, Janet. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Janet stared in shock as he opened a small black box and saw an oval black diamond with white diamond studs around it shine through, "You want to marry me?"

"Yes," he replied fighting back emotion himself, "More than anything in the world. Will you?"

A slow smile spread across her face before she jumped into his arms, sending him flying backwards, but he remained on his knee, "I think that's a yes," Eddie explained to the restaurant staff who were bystanders throughout this whole scene, and they laughed. She hugged him tightly and then drew back kissing his face all over. He laughed, embarrassed that the restaurant staff were there to witness this private moment.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "Of course I will!" she said kissing him again.

"Then I think this belongs to you," he said taking out the ring from the box and sliding it down her finger. Janet gazed lovingly at it and then smiled at him, pulling him in for another hug.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear and kissed it.

"Ditto," he said and when they finally pulled apart and Janet allowed Eddie to return to his seat, their parents and siblings came out from behind the bushes, surprising Janet even further. Suddenly there was complete chaos on the patio of the restaurant. Parents were hugging each other, and the others were laughing and linking glasses of champagne. Eddie pulled his fiancée away from the madness.

"This is insane," Janet said euphorically, tears welling up in her eyes, "I don't deserve this!" Eddie took her in his arms.

"You deserve all this and more," he said kissing her. She smiled at him and they both looked around at their new families. Turning to each other, they kissed again and Eddie whispered, "I think you should know that your dad cried when I asked him for your hand."

Janet laughed, "Yep, sounds about right," she nodded.

"What if he'd said no?" Eddie wondered out loud.

Janet raised her eyebrows, "Are you kidding? Dad probably wanted this more than either of us did. And that's saying a lot. Now he can finally stake his claim on you as one of the family. Officially."

"Stake away, Jack-o," Eddie smiled gazing down at his wife-to-be, and lowered his lips to hers again for the first of many more heart stopping kisses to come.


End file.
